Cupido
by Harmony-Frost-30589
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. En la vida mortal de Jack, él estaba enamorado de su "amiga" Crystal aunque ella también sentía lo mismo hacía el, ninguno de los dos reveló sus sentimientos hacia el otro. Luego de la muerte de Jack, Crystal muere de sufrimiento y es escogida por el hombre de la luna para ser Cupido. Ahora ella es un guardián, pero ellos no se recuerdan... JAckxOC!
1. Cupido: Guardián del amor y la paz

Notas de la autora: Muy bien, vamos a dejar una cosa clara. Esto no va a ser una de esas historias en las que Jack se enamora de Cupido en menos de 2 capítulos. He visto un montón de ellos y creo que todos sabemos que el amor no sucede tan rápido y fácil.

Me gusta tomar las cosas con calma, así que no esperes ningún intenso romance por un tiempo. Ahora bien, si alguien no entiende algo en la historia, no dude en PM y yo te diré lo que pasa en el siguiente capítulo. En realidad yo ya tengo una pregunta.

¿Por qué se tiene T? - Para el romance, cussing leve (el infierno, maldición, etc.), Jack es un poco pervertido (sólo para el humor), y sí ...

Ok suficiente rato hablando de mí, vamos a seguir adelante con la historia!

~~~0o00o0~~~

Hola, mi nombre es Cupido. Usted ha oído hablar de mí ¿no? ¿Crees en mí? ¡Sí? , no lo creo. Está bien, nadie lo hace. Pero no estoy molesta por eso, prefiero no ser vista. Sería demasiado extraño que la gente me vea y yo no creo que pueda soportarlo. Ahora puedo sentarme aquí y hablar de lo que he estado haciendo estos últimos 317 años, pero creo que es obvio. Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo que volar y arreglar las relaciones de los mortales.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 0o00o0

Era 3 de enero. 2 días después de Año Nuevo. Los cinco guardianes se habían reunido en el taller de Santa Claus porque la luna tenía algo urgente que decir a todos.

-Me pregunto qué es tan importante...- dijo Conejo.

-No creo Pitch está de vuelta, ¿no?- Tooth preguntó.

-No, Pitch no regresará por un tiempo, estoy seguro de eso-. Norte respondió.

-Entonces, ¿qué es?-Preguntó Jack. Sandman encogió de hombros.

-Lo sé.-Dijo Norte. Todo el mundo se volvió hacia él en busca de una respuesta.

-Para recibir el Año Nuevo, la luna ha elegido otro guardián...- Santa dijo.

-¿Otro? ¡Pensé que habíamos terminado después de que consiguiéramos a Frost por aquí!- El conejo de pascua dijo.

-¿Quién es?- Tooth preguntó. Justo en ese momento una imagen de una chica con el pelo rubio apareció en la proyección.

-Cupido-. Norte respondió. Todo el mundo se quedó mirando la proyección y Tooth habló.

-Conejo, ¿no era que tú te sentías atraído hacia ella?- Tooth preguntó.

-¡Tooth!- Conejo exclamó.

-¡Yo pensé que todos lo sabían!- Tooth, dijo.

-No lo sabía, pero ahora sí...-, dijo Jack cautelosamente. El conejo de pascua miró a Tooth que parecía culpable.

Muy bien, así que ¿quién va a ir a buscar?-Norte pidió.

-Creo que Jack debería traerla- Tooth, dijo.

-¿Por qué? -Preguntó Jack.

-Norte trajo a Sandman, Sandman me trajo a mí, yo traje a Conejo y Conejo te trajo a ti. Así que Jack debe traer a Cupido- Tooth explicó.

-¡Estoy de acuerdo!- Norte dijo y abrió un portal, pero Jack no saltó dentro.

-No, gracias a esa chica me recuerda a alguien, pero simplemente no puedo pensar en quien...- dijo Jack.

-Tal vez usted se enterará si ella se convierte en un guardián- Tooth dijo.

-No...- Jack respondió.

-¡Deja de ser un cobarde!- Norte dijo mientras empujaba a Jack hacía el portal. Jack cayó el portal con los brazos cruzados.

-No me gusta esta cosa...- dijo Jack bajando para buscar a Cupido. Cayó y aterrizó en una azotea cuando vio una pareja y no muy lejos de ellos estaba Cupido con una flecha preparada.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 0o00o0~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

-¡Siempre haces esto, Johnny! ¡Estoy harto de esto!- Una mujer dijo.

-¿Qué hay de ti? ¡Todo lo que hago es trabajar y nunca tienes tiempo para nosotros!- el hombre respondió. En ese momento, algo se apoderó de los dos y se sonrió el uno al otro y se fueron a casa tomados de la mano.

-Buen tiro-. Jack dijo detrás de Cupido. Ella no lo vio y su instinto fue el de defenderse, dio una patada a Jack en la cara y lo lanzó directo hacia una pared. Jack se golpeó la dura pared y se deslizó hacia abajo. Cupido lo miró con culpabilidad y voló hacia él.

-¡Uy! Lo siento. Me has asustado- Cupido dijo.

-Está bien, pero duele un poco-Jack dijo levantándose.

-Frost…, no te he visto desde su "castigo" en el 79-nCupido dijo riéndose mientras Jack fruncía el ceño.

-Usted me hizo enamorarme de un poste de luz...- dijo Jack. Cupido se rio.

-¡Aun me acuerdo cuando besaste al poste de luz y luego su lengua se pegó en él!"- Cupido dijo sosteniendo su estómago de la risa.

-Jajaja, eres tan graciosa...-, dijo Jack con sorna.

-Lo sé. De todas formas, ¿qué quieres?- Cupido preguntó.

-¡El viento nos llevará hasta el taller!- Jack gritó hacia el cielo y vino una ráfaga de viento. Cupido se aferró a un poste de luz para que el viento no se la llevara.

-¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!- Jack exclamó.

-¡De ninguna manera! Yo no voy a algún taller estúpido- Cupido dijo todavía aferrada al poste de luz.

-Está bien si quieres hacerlo de la manera difícil.- Jack dijo. Se fue detrás de Cupido y se agachó para buscar su vestido.

-Así que Cupido no usa ropa interior, ¿eh?- Jack mintió.

-¿QUÉ?- Cupido grito soltando su agarre del poste de luz para sujetar su vestido. Se dejó llevar por el viento y Jack la siguió de cerca detrás de ella.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 0o00o0~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

El viento se los llevó a ambos al taller y los dejó caer en el interior. Jack cayó de pie mientras Cupido cayó al suelo. Se puso de pie y miró a Jack y gruñó. Jack simplemente sonrió y se tocó la en la cabeza.

-Hola Cupido! Te ves molesto...- Tooth dijo.

-Tu amigo aquí es un muñeco de nieve pervertido-. Cupido dijo entre dientes.

-¿Qué pasó?- Norte pidió una explicación. Cupido explicó la historia y todo el mundo miró a Jack con disgusto.

-Bueno, ¿de qué otra alternativa tenía? ¿Dejarla ir? Además, estaba mintiendo, ella está usando ropa interior.- Jack dijo girando sobre sí mismo

-¡Se supone que no debes hacer una cosa como esa, Jack!- Tooth gritó.

-Ahora Tooth, cálmate. Recuerda por lo que ella está aquí-. Dijo Norte

-¿Y… por qué estoy aquí?-Cupido preguntó.

-Usted sabe que yo, Tooth, Sandy, Conejo, y Jack somos Guardianes, ¿correcto?- Dijo North. Cupido asintió.

-Bueno, me siento orgulloso de decir que tú, Cupido, fue elegido por la luna para ser un guardián- Dijo Norte.

-¿Qué?- Cupido dijo con incredulidad.

-Usted va a ser Cupido, el guardián del amor y de la paz- Norte explicó. Cupido lo miro fijamente durante un minuto.

-No, gracias-. Cupido dijo con suavidad.

-¿Por qué no?- Tooth preguntó.

-No te hagas una idea equivocada, yo creo que ustedes son increíbles por lo que hacen, pero cuando ustedes iban en contra de "él-que-debe-no-ser-nombrado", he oído que las cosas estaban fuera de control. Pascua se arruinó y el hada de los dientes no vino por los dientes de los niños. Si algo así me llegara a suceder a mí, entonces no habría ningún amor o la paz y no se imaginan las cosas horribles que sucederían y yo no sé si podría manejar eso…- Cupido explicó.

-¿El que no debe ser nombrado? ¿Quieres decir Pitch?- Jack dijo. Cupido se congeló y no pudo hablar más.

-Cupido ¿Tienes miedo de Pitch?- Jack preguntó acercándose a ella. Cupido tragó saliva y asintió.

-Cuando yo estaba fuera una noche, Pitch salió de la nada, y me disparó con una de sus flechas en el brazo, no sé cómo entré en una pesadilla, pero yo sentí el dolor durante 50 años. Yo tengo miedo de Pitch, porque sé que si lo veo otra vez, no voy a ser capaz de moverme o hablar y no podría defenderme. Pitch es mi peor pesadilla- Cupido dijo en voz baja.

-No vamos a permitir que eso suceda. Nosotros le protegeremos hasta que supereres tu miedo por Pitch-. Dijo Norte. Cupido suspiró y asintió.

-Ahora no podemos protegerte, a menos que te conviertas en Guardián…así que…-Jack dijo.

-Muy bien muy bien, tú ganas. Voy a ser un guardián- Cupido dijo. Todo el mundo aplaudió- Pero no será oficial hasta que consiga superar el miedo que siento hacia Pitch - Cupido dijo. Todos asintieron con la cabeza comprensivamente. Cupido sonrió y se fue feliz. Por fin alguien le entendía. Se acordó de algo y sacó una flecha.

-Oh Jack ~ ~ ~-, dijo Cupido preparando su flecha en el arco. Jack se dio la vuelta y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-¿Qué he hecho?- Jack exclamó.

-¡Esto es por ver mi vestido!- Cupido dijo soltando la flecha. Jack intentó correr pero la flecha le siguió. Se detuvo delante de un pilar cuando la flecha le golpeó. Se acercó a la columna y comenzó a mirarlo extrañado.

-Baby Shh, calla, no hables...- Jack dijo acariciando el pilar. Todo el mundo se echó a reír. Cupido se dio cuenta de que iba a divertir con estos chicos.


	2. La misión

**Nota de autor**: Ya no estoy poniendo la historia en tercera persona, asi que tienes que ponerte al corriente conmigo, es decir, ahora un "YO" se refiere a Cupido

Bueno, si no hay más preguntas… sigamos con la historia!

**Notas del traductor**: Hoola! Empezare dando las gracias a los reviews! Sé que el primer "capitulo" no fue nada especial, pero sirve para conocer un poco más a Crystal/Cupido; pero en fin ahora si se pone interesante! Y sé que dije que iba a publicar más seguido pero he tenido los animos por el suelo ):

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 0o00o0~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

**Cupido POV**

-¡Cupido! ¡Cupido!"- oí una voz decir mi nombre. Yo estaba durmiendo cuando la escuche, aunque en realidad no necesito dormir pero es muy relajante hacerlo.

-¡Cupido! ¡Cupido!- escuché a la voz llamarme de nuevo, me di cuenta de que estaba durmiendo en el aire ya que mi cuerpo no tocaba el suelo.

-¡Cupido! ¡Cupido!- la voz decía. Decidí ignóralo esperando que quienquiera que me estuviera llamando captara el mensaje y cerrara el pico. Estaba equivocada. Sentí que el aire inmovilizaba mi cuerpo y mis brazos y me empujaba hacía abajo. Caí en el suelo con fuerza golpeándome en la espalda, [vale, dirán soy inmortal, pero dolió] .Abrí mis ojos y vi una cabellera blanca moviéndose acorde al viento

Obviamente era él.

Jack.

-¡Eso dolió idiota!-grité. Jack solo le limito a sonreír. La ira no tardo en invadirme y salte sobre él. Rodamos hasta que chocamos contra un muro. Puse mis manos sobre su cuello para estrangularlo… pero no lo apretaba lo suficientemente fuerte para lastimarlo. Jack, en cambio, tiraba de mi pelo con fuerza pero no con la necesaria para arrancármelo, pero por la forma que lo tenía sujeto fácilmente podría conseguir algunos mechones de mi cabello. Mientras más jalaba de mi pelo más fuerte apretaba yo. Estuvimos luchando por unos minutos hasta que sentí la presencia de otras personas. Jack soltó un poco el agarre pero yo mantuve mis manos en su cuello aunque sabía que no le estaba haciendo daño. Volteamos a la derecha y vimos a Tooth, el Conejo de Pascua, Norte y Sandman. El hada contenía la risa, Conejo miraba a Jack con celos? (la razón? No lo sé), Norte parecía confundido y Sandy… el solo nos miraba. Me di cuenta de la incómoda posición en que nos encontrábamos pero eso no le pareció importarle a Jack.

-¿Estamos interrumpiendo algo?- preguntó Tooth. Jack soltó mi pelo pero yo mantuve mis manos en su cuello.

-No, ¿por qué dices eso? – pregunté. Tooth se encogió de hombros.

-Por el simple hecho de que Jack parece no respirar- ella señala a Jack que tiene la cara roja.

-Él está bien- respondo. Jack me da una mirada de "tú estás loca" y me empuja con fuerza hacia atrás. Volé un poco y caí sobre mi espalda que todavía estaba adolorida por el ataque anterior. Yo sabía que él recuperaría su fuerza, además no lo estrangularía por siempre. Jack recuperó el aliento y gritó:

-¿Estas tratando de matarme?-

-Es imposible, eres inmortal- digo con los ojos en blanco y encogiéndome de hombros. Jack me da una mirada agria y se levanta después que yo.-Además es tu culpa, tú me atacaste primero-

-Tenemos un invitado, así que tenía que despertarte- dijo Jack. ¿Un invitado? ¿Quién sería? Fuimos al taller de Santa era un muy bonito y divertido lugar, pero nadie viene después de Navidad.

-¿Quién es el invitado?- pregunté

-La Madre Naturaleza- respondió Norte. La noticia me sorprendió. ¿Por qué la Madre Naturaleza estaría ahí?

-Ella quiere hablar con Jack y contigo- dijo Tooth. Eso nos sorprendió a los dos.

-Whoa, whoa, whoa, yo creí que solo quería hablar con Cupido- protestó Jack.

-Ella les explicará; está en la sala principal- dijo Norte, llevándonos a la habitación. Cuando la vi, era justo como me la imaginaba. Era hermosa, tenía el pelo color café y unos bellos y profundos ojos verdes que parecía poder ver su alma. Llevaba un veraniego vestido amarillo que llegaba hasta sus pies. Ella se veía profesional y sofisticada. Me sentía como una niña pequeña en comparación con ella; se levantó y extendió su mano hacia mí.

- Soy la Madre Naturaleza pero puedes llamarme Nature, es un gusto conocerte- dijo ella. Agarré su mano y la apreté suavemente.

- Soy Cupido, es un honor conocerte Nature –dije tratando se parecer lo más cortés y profesional posible. La madre Naturaleza se aclaró la garganta y junto sus manos.

-¡Vamos al grano! Cupido, Jack ubíquense en el centro, por favor- dijo ella. Nos miramos y caminamos juntos hacia el centro de la habitación. Nature nos sonrió y comenzó a explicarnos.

-Cupido, he escuchado que has aceptado ser un guardián ¡felicitaciones! Ahora, este es el problema. Los niños creen en ti pero debes recordar que hay más adolescentes que niños. Su misión es hacer que toda una secundaria crea en los guardianes. Irán a la Secundaria Burgess y pasarán todo el año y dormirán en los dormitorios, como adolescentes normales. Ahora cuando estén ahí, los chicos no deben saber que ustedes son Jack Frost y Cupido. Así que por el momento deben volver a sus formas humanas. Lucirán como antes de transformarse en seres inmortales. En sus tarjetas de crédito hay 20.000 dólares (N/T: ni la menor idea de cuánto es eso) para comida, ropa u otras necesidades… ¿podrían hacer este favor por mí?- explicó la Madre Naturaleza. Jack y yo lo pensamos por unos minutos y luego asentimos con la cabeza.

-Eso sí, tengo unas cuantas preguntas- dije. Nature asintió- ¿Podremos usar nuestros poderes después de lucir como mortales? -pregunté

-Jack podrá llevar su cayado a su dormitorio pero no se permiten arcos ni flechas en la secundaria, así que no podrás usarlas. Pero no creo que lo necesiten, los adolescentes se enamoran muy rápido así que no se preocupen por eso. Ustedes dos van a ser capaces de volar pero deben ser cuidadosos ¡imagínese si alguien los ve volar, el caos que generarían! Ah, Cupido tu solo por esta vez podrás volar sin alas- respondió Nature.

-Yo tengo una pregunta, ¿por qué nadie más viene a esta misión? –preguntó Jack

- Norte es viejo, sin ofender, Tooth debe recoger los dientes de los niños, Sandman protege los sueños y evita que las pesadillas de Pitch aparezcan y Conejo no podría ser porque bueno… es un conejo- explicó Nature. Jack asintió.

-¿Ninguna otra pregunta? Ok entonces hay que empezar su transformación, ¿de acuerdo? –dijo la Madre Naturaleza. Cerró sus ojos y un aura brillante nos rodeó a Jack y a mí y nos elevó. Lentamente comenzamos a cambiar a nuestra forma humana. Mis alas desaparecieron y el pelo de Jack cambió de color. Cuando la transformación terminó nosotros parecíamos unos adolescentes normales. Ahora Jack tenía el pelo castaño y ojos marrones, llevaba jeans (vaqueros) y una sudadera marrón y su cayado. En cambio yo tenía un largo pelo rubio y en las puntas teñido de rosa. Mis ojos que antes eran rosados/verde ahora solo eran verdes. Llevaba unas calzas negras con una falda blanca y negra, una polera blanca, un blazer negro y botas blancas, en mi cuello estaba el collar de plata que aún no recuerdo quién me lo dio o cuál es su historia.

-Es un hermoso collar y decidí mantenerlo, además de ayudará a auto descubrirte- dijo la Madre Naturaleza, como no entendí a qué se refería decidí ignorar el comentario.

-Esperen, ¿no creen que Cupido necesita un nombre?-dijo Conejo

- Si, Cupido es un extraño nombre para un mortal- dijo Tooth

-Ella puede usar el nombre que tenía antes de transformarse en Cupido, Crystal- dijo Nature. Al oír ese nombre Jack abrió sus ojos como platos y se voltea a verme. El me miró un momento, niego con su cabeza y murmura algo de estar loco. ¿Cuál es su problema?

-Jack, ¿estás bien? – pregunto. El me mira de nuevo y niega con la cabeza.

-Si solo estaba pensando-responde el. Lo miro unos segundos y luego se encoge de hombros.

-Entonces ¿cuándo nos vamos? –pregunto. Nature mira a Conejo y el asiente con la cabeza.

-Ahora- responde ella. En el momento en que dice eso aparece un hoyo bajo nuestro pies y caímos en el. Aterrizamos en el patio trasero de un edifico enorme. Nos levantamos y nos acercamos al frontis del edificio y vimos la inscripción "Secundaria Burgess" escrito en el. Jack y yo miramos a la estructura y luego nos miramos.

-¿Estás lista?- me preguntó. Yo asentí y entramos a la escuela juntos. Las clases habían comenzado hace unos dos meses atrás así que Jack y yo tenemos que ponernos al corriente. Cuando entramos nos dimos cuenta que la escuela era una locura! Nada más entrar, Jack tuvo que esquivar un escupo. Pasamos por el lado de las porristas, los nerds, los populares, los invisibles, todo el tipo de gente que puedas imaginar. Al parecer Jack estaba pensando lo mismo que yo y me tocó el hombro.

-Todos estos grupos… ¿en cuál de ellos encajaremos?- preguntó el. Yo me encogí de hombros.

-¿Necesitamos encajar el uno?-dije sonriendo, el me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Supongo que no-responde el.

Nature ya nos había inscrito y tenía todo listo para nuestra llegada. Las clases no empezaban todavía así que nos sentamos en el pasillo. Nos acomodamos en una pared y tratamos de relajarnos pero no duró mucho. Jack era considerado bastante atractivo por las chicas y al parecer yo era considerada bonita por los chicos. Cada cinco segundos alguien venía a coquetear conmigo o con Jack. Me empecé a molestar así que comenzamos a caminar hasta que encontramos la biblioteca. Entramos pero aun así era bastante ruidosa pero no tanto como el pasillo. Nos sentamos al fondo y comenzamos a hablar hasta que sonó el timbre que suponemos indicaba la entrada a clases. Ambos teníamos los mismos horarios ya que debíamos estar juntos. En todas las clases nos sentábamos juntos porque no conocíamos a nadie. Sentía sobre mí las miradas de las chicas celosas y también los chicos miraban a Jack. Conclusión: los adolescentes están locos. Después de todas las clases fuimos al dormitorio de Jack. Su compañero de cuarto estaba en la biblioteca así que no tuvimos problemas. Podíamos estar en los dormitorios de otras personas hasta las 11 pm. Mientras caminábamos un grupo de chicas se nos acercaba. Intuía que esto no iba a ser bueno.

-¡Ey! ¡Tú, rubia!-dijo la chica del cabello rubio.

-Al parecer no te has dado cuenta de que tú también eres rubia- dije cruzando los brazos. Jack estaba detrás mío un poco confundido.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto la chica pelirroja

-¿De qué están hablando?- pregunte

-Tú y Jack alias "Mysterottie" han estado juntos todo el día, entonces ¿qué son ustedes?- respondió ella. Yo le di una mirada confusa.

-¿Mystrottie?-pregunte

-Mysterious Hottie (**N/T**: realmente no se su significado, pero se me ocurre que es como Rompecorazones, si alguien sabe su significado por favor avísenme! gracias) , dah!- dijo la chica socarronamente, Jack sonreía mientras yo me reía a carcajadas. ¿Jack? ¿Un rompecorazones? Claro es bastante guapo, pero no un rompecorazones (N/T: completamente en desacuerdo con la autora) Jack me miro y puso su brazo sobre mi cabeza y se acercó a mi

-¿Qué? ¿No estás de acuerdo con mi sobrenombre?- dijo él. Levanté una ceja.

- No es eso… es solo que qué… oh espera, si es exactamente eso.-dije yo con una sonrisa. Jack puso mala cara y golpeo mi cabeza suavemente.

-¡Ven! ¡Eso es de lo que estoy hablando!- dijo la pelirroja. De alguna forma me olvidé de que ellas estaban ahí. Jack y yo miramos a las chicas.

-¡Tenemos una pregunta para ti!- dijo la morena

-¿Qué?- dije levantando una ceja.

- ¡Se honesta! ¿Están saliendo?-preguntó la chica morena. Sentí un carga eléctrica recorriendo mi cuerpo por la pregunta y pude ver que Jack estaba igual que sorprendido que yo, ya que tenía la boca entre abierta.

-¿Salir?-dijimos ambos al mismo tiempo.

Jack y yo nos miramos y luego nos reímos. Las chicas nos miraban confundidas.

-¿Por qué se están riendo?- pregunto la chica rubia

-¿Ustedes creen que Jack y yo estamos saliendo?- pregunte divertida

-Ustedes han estado todo el día juntos y se han sentado en todas las clases el uno al lado del otro-dijo la chica rubia

-Eso no significa que estemos saliendo, Jack y yo somos amigos , eso es todo y la razón por la cual pasamos todo el día juntos es porque somos nuevos y no conocemos a nadie-expliqué . El grupo de chicas tontas nos miraron un buen rato.

-¡Como sea… chicas vámonos!-dijo la chica rubia. Me apartó de un empujón, estuve a punto de decirle algo pero Jack puso su mano en mi boca. Aun estando en su forma humana su tacto era helado. Me calme y el sacó su mano de mi boca.

-¿Podemos irnos?- preguntó Jack. Asentí y entramos en su cuarto. Hicimos nuestras tareas y después hablamos sobre las chicas tontas del pasillo. Vi el reloj que indicaba que era las 10:30 pm.

-Es tarde, tengo que volver. ¡Te veo en la mañana!-

-Adiós-dijo Jack e hizo un gesto con la mano en forma de despedida. Fui hacia los dormitorios de las chicas y busque mi habitación. Estaba pensando en cómo sería mi compañera hasta que encontré con el cuarto. Abrí la puerta y puse mis cosas en una silla. Esperé que mi compañera estuviera en la cocina. Caminé hacia la habitación y quede paralizada. Mi compañera de cuarto me estaba mirando con una tímida sonrisa.

Mi compañera era un chico.


	3. Mi compañero William

**Nota de traductor**: Hoola de nuevo! Aquí está en nuevo capítulo (:

**PD**: jejeje , si díganme mentirosa y que merezco ir al tártaro por no actualizar en el tiempo que prometí! Pero me han ocurrido muuuuchos percances ¡

Dejen sus reviews oh! Y para las personas que no puden esperar aquí está el link del fic original s/8808659/1/

Sigamos!

~~~0o00o0~~~

**Crystal/ Cupido OPV**

Un chico.

Lo miré por un momento y el me devolvió la mirada. Es que acaso los dormitorios de CHICAS se llamaban así por una razón? Los chicos no pueden entrar aquí. ¿Cómo no entendió eso? El chico se aclaró la garganta y habló.

-Estoy seguro de que te preguntas por qué estoy aquí-dijo él. Tenía un acento británico, quiere decir que es un estudiante de intercambio. Puso su mano sobre su cuello en un gesto nervioso. Podría decir que era guapo. Me di cuenta de que probablemente estaría rodeado de chicas como Jack. Incluso se parecían. Tenía el pelo castaño y ojos verdes y si los veías de cerca puedes notar unas manchitas marrones. Era flaco y su piel era bronceada, estaba tan concentrada en como lucia de que olvidé el hecho de que el chico no debería estar en la habitación.

- En realidad soy yo, los chicos no están permitidos en las habitaciones de las chicas-dije cruzando mis brazos.

-Déjame explicarte. No hay más habitaciones para los chicos y en el de las chicas quedaba una pieza. La escuela quiere que me quede ya que tengo memoria fotográfica y la razón es porque, ellos creen que si los padres ven lo inteligente que soy lo atribuirán al colegio y no a que poseo memoria fotográfica. Por decirlo así soy un alumno ejemplar. Y por eso me permitieron quedarme en el dormitorio de una chica.-explico el joven.

Estaba un poco confundida ¿Qué colegio permite que un chico y una chica estén en una misma habitación? ¡No debería importar lo inteligente que es! Suspire. No hay nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Además solo era un estudiante después de todo.

-Está bien, puedes quedarte pero recuerda: SIEMPRE debes tocar cuando entres al dormitorio. Así no tendremos momentos embarazosos – dije yo. El sonrió y me ofreció la mano.

-Gracias por…no reaccionar como una loca- dijo él. Ahora que lo pienso esa fue mi primera opción pero no dije nada y solo asentí con la cabeza.

-Entonces ¿cuál es tu nombre?- pregunté al darme cuenta que no lo sabía. El soltó mi mano y se inclinó. Me sorprendió ese acto de cortesía. Quiero decir, él es un chico no un adulto.

-William pero tú puedes decirme Will. ¿Y tú?- pregunto él. Tenía que asegurarme de no meter la pata.

-Crystal.- respondí con una sonrisa. El tomo mi mano y la beso. Ok él era demasiado cortes.

-Un hermoso nombre para una hermosa dama-dijo Will. Levante una ceja.

-Sabes cómo coquetear con una chica.-dije yo separando nuestras manos. Él puso su mano en la cabeza.

-Que puedo decir, ¡soy británico!- dijo Will. Me reí y bostece.

-Bien, me iré a la cama, espera aquí hasta que me cambie de ropa. Después podrás entrar, ¿de acuerdo?- dije yo. El asintió y se sentó en el sofá. Caminé hacia el cuarto y vi que las cosas de Will ya estaban ahí. Era muy ordenado y limpio. Me pregunté si tenía ropa en mi armario. ¿Nature nos abra preparado todo a Jack y a mí? Abrí el closet y encontré mi ropa. Abrí un cajón y encontré un pijama. Eran shorts color gris y una camiseta verde con un estampado de Hello Kitty en donde llevaba puesto el mismo pijama que yo. Recogí mi pelo en una cola y caminé hacia la cocina.

-Ok, ahora puedes cambiarte-dije. El asintió con la cabeza y camino hacia el dormitorio. Me senté en sofá y antes de darme cuenta estaba en un profundo sueño.

~~~0o00o0~~~

Las clases comenzaban en 30 minutos. La última noche, desperté en mi cama. Will me cargo hasta el cuarto cuando vio que estaba durmiendo en el sofá. Eso habla muy bien de él. Ahora estoy buscando a Jack. Revise en su dormitorio y le pregunte a su compañero (el mayor idiota que he conocido en mi vida) y me respondió de que cuando el despertó Jack no estaba ahí. Mientras caminaba alrededor de la escuela sentí una brisa fría. Jack debería estar por ahí cerca. Yo estaba en la primera planta pero no lo veía. Gire mi cabeza hacia la izquierda y vi unas escaleras con un cartel de "NO PASAR" Jack obviamente debe estar ahí. Cuando hay una regla siempre debe romperla. Subí las escaleras y encontré a Jack sentado en el techo y con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Qué pasa, rompedor de reglas?- dije yo caminando hacia él. Me miro y sonrió.

-Hey, ¿qué pasa?-

-No mucho, pero tengo algo interesante que contarte-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Ya sabes cómo están repartidos los compañeros de cuarto, ¿cierto?- el asintió.- Bueno, el mío es un chico.- Jack me miro con confusión.

-Si…-dije con voz apagada.

- ¿Cómo conseguiste que un chico fuera tu compañero?-preguntó Jack. Le expliqué la historia y me di cuenta que Jack tenía la misma expresión que tuve anoche.

-Ese chico es raro. Deberías tener cuidado con él- dijo Jack levantando una ceja. Yo sonreí.

-¿Alguien esta celoso~~~?- dije con tono burlón. Jack me dio una mirada extraña y golpeo mi cabeza juguetonamente.

-Si claro, no te hagas ilusiones-dijo él. Justo en ese momento sonó la campana que indicaba el ingreso a clases. Jack y yo nos levantamos y bajamos las escaleras y caminamos hacia la sala de nuestra primera clase. Matemáticas. Soy pésima en matemáticas pero a Jack le iba bastante bien pero al parecer era la única materia en donde le iba bien. Era pésimo en Inglés, Ciencias incluso Historia! Por favor! Jack pasó por todas las tapas de la historia, como le iba a ir mal! En fin, cuando nuestra ultima la clase empezó nuestro profesor, Mrs. Jones empezó a hablar sobre un evento.

- Bueno clase, muchos de ustedes saben sobre "Winter Formal" que se celebrará dentro de tres semanas. El tema de este año es azul y blanco. Las entradas serán gratuitas. Las parejas son opcionales pero son recomendables. Bueno, ahora sigamos con la clase. – dijo Mr. Jones

Winter Formal, huh? Suena divertido. Tengo que parecer una adolescente normal así que tendré que ir. Me pregunto cómo será. sentí un golpecito en mi hombreo giré mi cabeza hacia la derecha y miro a Jack.

-¿Tendremos que ir a esa cosa formal? – susurró Jack.

- Tenemos que parecer adolescentes normales, así que si.-dije. Jack gimió y apoyo su cabeza en la mesa.-Además no te preocupes en encontrar a una pareja, tu no tendrás problemas, todas las chicas están detrás de ti. Eres todo un Rompecorazones*, ¿recuerdas? –dije con una sonrisa socarrona. El levantó su cabeza y suspiro.

-Tienes razón. Creo que tú tampoco tendrás problemas en encontrar una pareja.- dijo Jack con una sonrisa ligera.

-Sí, lo sé-dije yo con tono engreído. Jack puso los ojos en blanco. Empecé a escuchar al profesor y pronto terminaron las clases. Jack y yo esta vez fuimos a mi habitación porque él quería conocer a mi compañero. No tengo idea del por que. Entramos y Will estaba viendo televisión, había terminado sus tareas y estaba comiendo palomitas de maíz. Cuando nos vio se levantó y se acercó a nosotros.

-Hola, Crystal, mi amor-dijo el haciendo una reverencia. Yo sonreí mientras que Jack lo miraba confundido.

-Es una cosa británica- le susurré a él. Will se acercó a Jack y le dio una mirada disgusto.

-¿Quién es este?- dijo mi compañero de cuarto con cara de pocos amigos. Jack le devolvió la mirada con rudeza.

-Mi nombre es Jack y adivinaré que por tu simpática actitud eres Will- dijo Jack entre dientes.

-¿Perdón?- dijo Will apartándome de su camino con un ligero empujón. Ambos tenían los puños cerrados y se miraban furiosos.

Oh no. ¿Van a pelear?


	4. El argumento

Nota de traductora-: Hoola! Si bueno ya se me tardo mucho en subir caps, pero prometo perdón JURO! Por el Estigio que en esta semana subiré todos los capítulos que me faltan que son unos 3, girlygurl720 creadora de este fic solo ha llegados hasta el capítulo 8 , pero recientemente ella eliminó este fic ( casi me dio un infarto) pero luego lo volvió a subir, eliminando el primer "capitulo" . Asi que aquí está el nuevo link (: s/8935726/

~~~0o00o0~~~

-Whoa, whoa, chicos ¿les parece si descansamos?- dije yo mientras los separaba. Jack levantó una ceja por lo que dije.

-No lo intentes- dije rápidamente. El asintió y se alejó de William pero no sin antes darle una mirada. William se dio una vuelta y cogió su chaqueta.

-Me voy, volveré después de las 11- dijo Will cerrando la puerta con un portazo. Era demasiada perfección.

- ¿ Cuál es su problema? – pregunto Jack mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

- No lo sé, pero ahora sabemos que no podemos estar aquí mientras el este. Yo quiero separarlos de nuevo. Yo ya se lo que pasa al final de las discusiones, la chica siempre termina con un golpe en la cara o algo así- dije sentándome en el lado opuesto del sofá. Extendí mis piernas para que mis pies tocaran los de Jack.

-Tus pies están helados- dije. El sonrió.

- Tal vez tus pies estén calientes- dijo él.

- Mis pies tienen una temperatura normal. ¡Tu eres el único aquí que no es normal!-

- ¿Y tú sí? - saqué mi lengua y moví mis pies. Si los mantenía al lado de él, se me congelarían. Me levanté del sofá y saque una bolsa de papas fritas de la alacena. Volví y me senté en el suelo cerca de Jack. Lo miré y me di cuenta de algo. Su pelo y sus ojos estaban cambiando. Las puntas de su pelo empezaban a ser blancas y en sus ojos color café se podían ver pintitas azules.

-Ummm… ¿Jack? -

-¿Sí? –dijo mirando hacia mí.

- ¿Es normal que tu pelo este cambiando de color? -

- ¿A qué te refieres? – busque en mi bolsillo y encontré un espejo y se lo di a Jack. Él se miró en el espejo extrañado.

-Oh, está bien- dijo el como si no le importara. Luego él me miro.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?-preguntó

-¿De que estas hablando?-

- Tu pelo está empezando a ser blanco rosa y tus ojos están cambiando a verdes con rosa- dijo. Le quite el espejo de las manos y me mire. Tenía razón.

- ¿Crees que con nuestras aparencial supernaturales, la gente no nos podrá ver más? –pregunte. Jack se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé, pero aún no ha pasado una semana desde que entramos a la escuela, es extraño que estemos cambiando ya.- dijo él. En ese momento el salto del sofá y camino hasta quedarse cerca de la puerta.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunté.

-Alguien está afuera- respondió

-Probablemente es William- dije.

-No, él dijo que volvería hasta después de las 11, y recién ha pasado una hora.- dijo Jack. El tenía razón, si Jack estaba aquí, William no estaría por acá por un buen rato. Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe. Me quede detrás de Jack, que estaba en posición de pelea.

- ¡Ya los vimos! Ahora no lo pueden negar- dijo la voz de una chica. Espera un minuto… me adelante a Jack y caminé hacia la persona. ¡Por supuesto! Era la rubia tonta (Amber) que tiene una obsesión con Jack. Y que además me odia. Jack puso sus ojos en blanco y se fue a sentar al sofá.

- ¿Qué quieres, Amber? –pregunté. Ella me empujó y entro en la habitación.

- Seguro… puedes entrar- murmure para mí misma. Cerré la puerta y me senté en el sofá.

- Los vi hace poco entrar en la habitación, ¡es obvio que están saliendo! Y si no lo estuvieran ¿cómo pueden explicar que todos los días estén en el dormitorio del otro? ¿Huh?- gritó ella hacia nosotros. Suspiré y puse los ojos en blanco.

-Amber, te lo he dicho unas mil veces Jack y yo – empecé a decir pero Jack me interrumpió

-Estamos saliendo-dijo Jack desde el otro lado del sofá

- ¡Lo sabía! - dijo Amber

-¿Qué?- estaba muuy confundida.

- Crystal, no lo tenemos que esconder más- dijo Jack.

- ¡¿A qué te refieres?! ¡Yo no tengo nada que esconder!- dije. Jack puso sus manos en mis hombros

-Exacto- dijo él. Yo me quede sin habla.

-Bueno, pudieron haberlo dicho antes, de todos modos le diré a todos que los rumores son ciertos. ¡Bye!- dijo Amber mientras salía de la habitación o al menos eso creo que fue lo que dijo porque estaba demasiada confundida para ponerle atención. En cuanto salió me giré y le grite a Jack.

-¡¿porque mierda dijiste eso?!-

-Ella no nos iba a dejar tranquilos hasta que le dijéramos lo que quería escuchar- dijo Jack como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¡Pero ahora ella le va a decir a toda la escuela que estamos saliendo!-

-¿Hay algo malo en eso?-

-¡Todo está mal, yo no estoy enamorada de ti y no quiero que la escuela piense eso! –dije, algo que dije tuvo que enfurecer a Jack porque inmediatamente se paró del sofá y se acercó a mí. ¡Genial! Nuestra primera discusión oficial.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te lo tomas tan enserio?

- ¡Por supuesto que me lo tomo enserio! ¡Soy cupido! Las relaciones y la palabra "citas" no debe tomarse tan a la ligera ¡Dios, Jack algunas veces puedes ser tan idiota!-

- ¿Yo, un idiota? ¡Lo dice la persona que ni siquiera sabe quién es!- él se refería a mis memorias. Yo sé que Tooth las tiene, lo sé, pero nunca he querido mirarlas. Aunque de todas formas duele que hablen de ellas. Estaba tan enojada por el comentario de Jack, que levanté mi mano y le di una cachetada*

-¿Cuándo te convertiste en un idiota sin corazón? – grité. Jack me miro y pude ver su enojo en toda su cara.

- Es gracioso. Me llaman Jack Frost, pero realmente el que tiene el corazón de hielo aquí, eres tu- dijo el apretando sus puños. Me congelé con su comentario. El hablo sobre algo mucho más delicado que mis memorias, mi forma de ser con la gente. No es mi culpa, es solo que es natural para mí actuar de esa forma. Odio cuando la gente menciona eso, me hace sentir una persona horrenda .Supongo que Jack se dio cuenta y tapo su boca con su mano

- Cupido… lo siento… no quise decir eso… estaba loco, yo…- lo interrumpí diciendo las palabras que nunca creí que serían dirigidas a él

- Fuera- dije yo tratando de mantener la calma.

-Cupido, yo…- comenzó a decir hasta que le grite.

- Dije ¡FUERA! ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VER TU CARA NUNCA PERO NUNCA MÁS! – grité con lágrimas corriendo por mi rostro. Puse mi mano en la espalda de Jack y comencé a empujarlo hasta la puerta. Antes de cerrar la puerta le dije:

- No quiero volver a verte. TE ODIO, Jack Frost- cerré la puerta de un golpe. Deslice mi espalda por la puerta hasta sentarme en el suelo. Jack esta por ahí, podía sentir su fría presencia. Después de unos 30 segundos la presencia fría estaba en la izquierda. Me puse a llorar en silencio. Mi primer amigo fue el primero en hacerme llorar.

Odio la secundaria.


	5. Problemas

**Nota de traductora**: ejem ejem, bueno ahora que ya se que todos me odian, por ser una total mentirosa ( estuve de viaje dos semanas sin internet) con los tiempos y entro a clases a finales de febrero, es totalmente indefinido el periodo de actualización, lo siento )))))))))))))):

~~~0o00o0~~~

Cuando me mire en espejo pude notar que todavía tenía los ojos hinchados. Estaba en la escuela y me sentía aturdida. Solo lloré por unas horas, ¿por qué mis ojos están tan hinchados? No me gusta llorar antes de dormir ni nada por el estilo. Suspiré mientras Amber y Ginger (la pelirroja) entraban chillando. Ellas estaban actuando como si fuéramos las mejores amigas desde que Jack le dijo que estábamos "saliendo". Las chicas me tomaron de los brazos y me abrazaron

- Oh Dios, ¡¿Por qué no estás con Jack?! Vamos, yo lo vi en el pasillo-dijo Amber sacándome del baño. Protesté todo lo que pude pero sorprendentemente ellas eran muy fuertes. Cuando me dejaron en el pasillo pude ver el cuerpo de Jack en la distancia. Realmente no lo quería ver por unos 200 años. Cuando comencé a caminar en su dirección, la sangre me hervía. Corrección: unos 2000 años estaría bien.

-¡Jack!- dijo Ginger mientras nos acercábamos a él. Jack miró a las dos chicas y suspiró. Cuando me vio su rostro no demostraba ninguna expresión. Las chicas me empujaron y soltaron algunas risitas tontas.

- ¡Vamos a dejar a los tortolitos solos! ¡Nos vemos en la tercera hora!- dijeron ellas mientras nos dejaban solos. Jack y yo nos quedamos ahí por unos 3 minutos en un silencio incomodo hasta que decidí caminar, en ese momento sonó la campana para entrar a clases. Me devolví y entré en el salón. Me senté en un banco y me di cuenta de que Jack estaba al lado mío ¿Cómo lo voy a ignorar ahora? Ninguno de los dos dijo ninguna palabra cuando estábamos sentados. Generalmente todos hablan con nosotros para saber algo más sobre nuestro "romance" y ahora todos se dieron cuenta del tenso ambiente que nos rodeaba. En ese momento, la profesora entró.

-Bueno clase, hoy vamos a disecar una rana. Así que trabajaran con sus compañeros de banco.- dijo ella. ¡¿No pudo escoger un mejor día para trabajar en parejas?! Empezó a explicar las instrucciones pero ni Jack ni yo le pusimos atención, después ella se acercó a nosotros ya que se dio cuenta que ninguno de los dos la escuchábamos.

-Umm… chicos ¿entendieron las instrucciones?- nos preguntó ella. Ninguno de nosotros respondió.

-¿Necesitan que se las vuelva a explicar?- preguntó ella de nuevo. Nadie respondió.

- Ok, ustedes dos se van a la oficina del orientador ( **N/T**: no sé cómo le llaman en otros países , pero es como el consejero del colegio) ,son inseparables y hasta aquí se puede sentir el incómodo ambiente y además están distrayendo la clase, escribiré sus pases para que puedan ir.- dijo la profesora… ¿nosotros estamos distrayendo la clase porque estamos en silencio? Tiene sentido…

- No, no tiene que hacer eso- dije intentando hacerla cambiar de opinión pero sabía que no iba a funcionar. Nos dio los pases para ir a la oficina del orientador/consejero. Ni loca iba a ir con Jack a la oficina del orientador. Así que cuando él estaba distraído, empecé a correr hasta llegar a fueras del colegio. Ni piensen que voy a ir a hablar con un adulto sobre mis "sentimientos". Es tan estúpido. Mientras corría, mire para atrás para comprobar que nadie me seguía. Cuando vi el lugar despejado caí sobre alguien. No pude ver quien era. La persona y yo rodamos cuesta abajo hasta que nos detuvimos, podía sentir su frio aliento sobre mí. Sus latidos iban a mil por minuto. Mientras estaba en shock (ya saben, el choque y la caída) lo único que podía pensar era: "por favor que no sea él, por favor que no sea él, cualquiera menos él."

Por supuesto que era él.

Jack.

Estaba encima de mí con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas ¿rubor? Se veía realmente lindo hasta que recordé que estaba enojado con él. Carraspeé para que se diera cuenta de nuestra incómoda situación.

-Lo siento- dijo él mientras se separaba de mí y se sentaba a mi lado.

-Fue un accidente-

-No, quiero decir, perdón por lo que dije... Estaba enojado. Realmente no pienso eso. Cupido, tu eres una de mis mejores amigas y nunca diría o haría algo para lastimarte apropósito- dijo el mirando al suelo. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en mi rostro. Me di cuenta de que era sincero. Lo abracé.

- Gracias, sé que es muy difícil hablar conmigo cuando estoy enojada-

-Y lo siento por decirte que tenías un corazón de hielo, no quería decir eso-dijo disculpándose de nuevo.- ¿está todo bien?-dijo el acariciando mi cabeza.

-Sí, ahora, creo que deberíamos volver a clases-dije yo. Jack asintió y subimos la colina. Nos detuvimos al ver quien estaba en la punta. La directora. Ms. Capper. Ella era sorpresivamente bastante joven para ser directora. Ella aparentaba estar a finales de los 20 años y yo sabía que toda la escuela estaba enamorada de ella. Tenía un largo cabello rojo y unos penetrantes ojos verdes. Siempre usaba un blazer , una camiseta y una falda corta.

-¡Crystal Love, Jackson Overland (la autora está usando el segundo nombre porque Frost es demasiado obvio), no quiero saber qué cosas estaban haciendo! Pero pueden explicármelo en mi oficina. AHORA- dijo ella con los brazos cruzados. Jack y yo tragamos saliva.

Estábamos en serios problemas


	6. LA oficina de la directora y sorpresas!

**Nota de Autora**: en este capítulo va a haber tragedia…. Están advertidos.

**Nota de traductora**: Hoola! Me alegra mucho saber que alguien lee este fic, y me apena que no pueda actualizar tan rápido como quisiera pero hago el intento! Concuerdo con la autora este capítulo es muuuy… ¿Intenso? ¿tragedia gringa? Mmm averiguenlo!

~~~0o00o0~~~

**Crystal/Cupido OPV**

Jack y yo caminamos hacia la oficina de la directora con ella detrás, seguramente para que no nos escapemos. Estaba preocupada. Nature nos había dicho que en lo posible no llamáramos mucho la atención, pero desde que Amber y sus "populares" amigas se interesaron en Jack y comenzaron a odiarme, la idea de NO llamar la atención se fue al tarro de la basura; y además hay que sumar el hecho que deben correr rumores sobre Jack y yo de que fuimos "atrapados" por la directora en cosas misteriosas… eso tampoco ayuda. Pero cuando me refería a los serios problemas, me preocupaba más Nature que la directora…

-Siéntense- dijo la directora Capper. Estaba tan preocupada que no me di cuenta cuando llegamos a la oficina. Jack y yo nos sentamos mientras que la señorita Capper sacaba dos portafolios con nuestros nombres en él.

-Echemos un vistazo a sus archivos- dijo ella cuando abría un portafolio. Estaba vacío.

-Hmm… esto es extraño- dijo la señorita Capper tocando su barbilla. Tomo el teléfono y marcó un número.

-¿Hola? ¿Puedes ver los expedientes de unos estudiantes? Se llaman Jackson Overland y Crystal Love. Gracias-

Esto no es bueno. ¿Y si se da cuenta de que realmente no somos estudiantes? Miré a Jack, el parecía relajado. Realmente no se daba cuenta de lo grave de la situación. Jack me miró y sonrió, definitivamente él no se daba cuenta…

-¿Cómo que no encuentras nada? Es extraño… está bien, voy a tener que dejarlos ir- La directora nos miró y frunció el ceño.- Están libres, pero los estaré vigilando a los dos- dijo ella mientras hacia un gesto con la mano para que nos fuéramos. Jack y yo dejamos la oficina. Suspiré.

-Eso estuvo muy cerca- dije yo.

-¿Cerca de qué? – dijo Jack levantando una ceja. Le di una mirada de es-enserio? Decidí no hacer el fallido de intentar explicarlo.

- Nada- dije mientras William caminaba hacia nosotros.

-Hey Will- dije. Jack solo puso los ojos en blanco. Todavía no puedo entender cómo pudieron hacerse enemigos en menos de 5 minutos.

-Hola, Crystal, ¿Por qué estabas saliendo de la oficina de la directora?- pregunto Will ignorando por completo a Jack.

-Solo quería hablar con Jack y yo- contesté. Will me tomo por los hombros y me atrajo hacia él.

- ¿Jack está causando problemas? –dijo Will mientras lo miraba. Jack tomo mi muñeca y me trajo hacia él

- El único que causa problemas aquí, eres tú- dijo Jack entre dientes. Will tomo mi muñeca y trato de tomar la otra pero Jack la tenía fuertemente sujetada. Ambos apretaban muy fuerte para ser los chicos más flacos que he visto en mi vida.

- Ella nunca estaría en la oficina de la directora si no fuera por ti- dijo Will tirando de mi muñeca.

-Ni si quieras sabes lo que está pasando. Metete en tus asuntos- dijo Jack mientras tiraba de mi otra muñeca. Parecía que estuvieran peleando por mí, pero en realidad estaba peleando por quien tenía razón. Mientras tironeaban mis muñecas se volvían rojas. Justo en ese momento sonó la campana.

"_Me salvo la campana"_ pensé y ambos me soltaron.

-Vamos Jack las clases están por empezar- dije mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el salón después de despedirme de Will.

- Odio a ese tipo- dijo Jack poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

-Nunca lo esperé- dije sarcásticamente. Justo en ese momento alguien pasó corriendo en frente de nosotros y casi nos bota. Vestía entero de negro y llevaba algo en la mano.

-Eso fue raro- dijo Jack mirando hacia donde el chico corría. Lo ignoramos y entramos a clases. Nos sentamos y el profesor empezó a hablar.

Si tan solo supiera que esa era mi última clase…

Mientras el profesor explicaba sobre algebra la puerta se abrió de golpe. Toda la clase dirigió su atención al chico vestido de negro que estaba en la puerta.

-¡Todos en línea!- dijo él. Al principio nadie se levantó. Pero después el chico saco algo de su pantalón.

Una pistola.

¿Es uno de esos tiroteos en las escuelas, que he oído hablar? Cuando todos miraron el arma, se levantaron y formaron una fila como el chico quería. Jack y yo estábamos a final de la fila.

-¿Esa cosa nos lastimara? Somos inmortales- pregunté

-Estamos en nuestros cuerpos mortales… no lo creo-dijo Jack en un susurro. Vimos al chico que sacaba a un estudiante de la fila y le apuntaba a la cabeza con la pistola. Su primera víctima. Amber.

-La Rubia va a ser la primera-dijo el chico. Cuando iba a apretar el gatillo me moví sin pensar. Me puse enfrente de Amber y ella se escondió detrás de mí.

-Por favor con le hagas daño a ninguno de mis compañeros-dije yo.

-Muévete Rubia N°2, tú estabas al final de la línea, estarás bien- dijo él.

-no por favor, usa todas tus balas en mi- dije. La clase se quedó muda y Jack me miro con unos ojos abiertos como platos.

-ohh, así que tenemos a una valiente, huh? Bueno, solo tengo 5 balas, así que ponte en la pared, dile adiós a tus compañeritos-dijo el con diversión. Caminé hacia el final de la fila y me acerqué a Jack que estaba en shock.

-No te preocupes, creo que mi inmortalidad superará las balas-

-¿eres estúpida?- dijo Jack en voz baja.

- estaré bien, estoy segura que no dolerá-dije

-Tick tock, Rubia ahora a la pared- el chico dijo y yo camine hacia la muralla. Separé mis brazos y esperé. El chico me apunto y sonrió.

-Ok, vamos a tener un poco de diversión, quiero torturarte. Quiero oír tus gritos.-dijo él. Apretó el gatillo y me disparó en el brazo. Hice una mueca. Mierda esto… esto duele. Él disparo a mi otro brazo y me estremecí.

-¿Por qué no estas gritando? – preguntó el chico mientras disparaba a mis piernas. Solo una bala más. Aún no me había quejado. El chico se estaba enojando. Estaba cubierta de sangre. Mire a mí alrededor. Amber estaba llorando y Jack estaba en shock que ni siquiera podía moverse. El chico se acercó y puso su pistola en mi cabeza.

-Bye bye, Rubia- dijo él- apretó el gatillo y todo se volvió negro. Solo pude oír unas pocas cosas.

Sirenas de policía y ambulancias.

Los gritos de mis compañeros.

Amber pidiendo perdón.

Y Jack gritando mi nombre


	7. El hospital y los guardianes

**Nota de autora**: Hola chicos! Lo siento si es que en al capitulo anterior les dio un infarto o se asustaron, pero necesitábamos un pequeño giro en la trama, no?

De todas formas, pararé de hablar y los dejaré leer.

PD: el comienzo será un OPV de Jack , porque ya sabes, cupido no puede pensar en este momento…

**Nota de traductora**: Hoola de nuevo!mmm a mis lectores ( que lindo suena) les quiero hacer una pregunta, la autora subió un cap. especial por San Valentín que opinan ¿debo subirlo? O la fecha ya fue y pasó la vieja?

En mi opinión lo subiría (pasan cosas muuuy interesantes) ya que es su cumpleaños….todo puede pasar!

Si no tienen cuenta pueden dejar un review con su respuesta o los que si tienen, pueden mandan un PM!

Respuestas a Review 

Robinna Luke: ufs! Gracias! ¿Enserio? Aunque debo recordar que yo soy la simple traductora, esta maravillosa historia es de **girlygurl720, **asi que a ella hay que agradecerle! Es verdad, actualizo con mucho retraso! Me faltan dos capítulos (incluido el especial) para ponerme al día! Gracias por leer ( te recomiendo crearte una cuenta , para que asi sepas cuando actualizo)

EmmaMason13: uuui que emoción! Te dio un infarto? A mí también cuando lo leí )): pero… tendrás que leerlo para saber si ella vive… Ahora actualizo más rápido (eaea) así que pronto tendrán los capítulos traducidos recién salidos del horno! Gracias por leer! 3

~~~0o00o0~~~

**Jack OPV**

Estaba sentado en la sala de espera con Amber. Mi pierna tenía un tic y me mordía las uñas hasta tal punto en que casi no tenía. Mire a Amber. Parecía que había visto un homicidio. Oh espera, si, ella vio un homicidio.

Pero Cupido no puede morir, ¿o sí? Ella es inmortal, como yo. No importa que ella estuviera en su cuerpo humano, ¿cierto? Me pregunto cómo estará el resto de la escuela después del tiroteo… ¿cómo reaccionaran los guardianes y Nature? Me quede pensado en sus caras de pánico cuando se enteren que Cupido…Amber me saco de mis pensamientos poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

-Ella va a estar bien, ¿cierto? Tú la conoces mejor que nadie. Tú sabes sobre su salud, ella es muy fuerte ¿verdad?-dijo Amber con una suave voz. Parecía una niña pequeña asustada.

-Ella va a estar bien, eso espero- entonces me di cuenta de algo- Amber, sin ofender pero ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Se supone que tú la odias- dije tratando de no sonar muy brusco.

-Ella me salvo la vida…lo menos que puedo hacer es ir a visitarla- dijo Amber como si fuera algo obvio. Justo en eso el doctor apareció.

-¿Jackson Overland, Amber Rousseau?- dijo el doctor. No sabía que Amber era francesa…

-¿Cómo está?-pregunto Amber. El doctor suspiró.

-Ella sorpresivamente está bien...se fracturó una pierna y tiene un pequeño daño cerebral. Pero está bien.- Amber y yo suspiramos de alivio.

-¿Podemos verla?-pregunté. El doctor asintió y entramos en el cuarto. Ella estaba durmiendo…parecía un ángel. Amber se dio cuenta también.

-Ella luce hermosa cuando duerme-dijo Amber. Asentí y acerque una silla a la camilla y me senté. Supongo que escucho los ruidos ya que de apoco empezó a despertar.

-¡Ups! lo siento, te despertamos- dijo Amber con una tímida sonrisa. Cupido le dio una débil sonrisa.

-Está bien…-dijo ella con un hilo de voz. Sentí un profundo dolor al oír su voz tan débil.

-Amber, ¿Puedo hablar con Cupido a solas por unos minutos? – me dio una mirada confusa ,pero asintió y abandono la habitación.

**Cupido/Crystal OPV**

-Amber, ¿Puedo hablar con Cupido a solas por unos minutos?-dijo Jack. ¿Pero que rayos, ella está haciendo aquí? Después de que Amber se fue, Jack me miró.

-¿y…cómo te sientes?-pregunto él.

-Bien-mentí. No estaba haciendo nada malo con mentirle. Sentía un dolor horrible en todas las partes de mi cuerpo, me fracturé una pierna y tengo un dolor de cabeza infernal. Es probable que sea porque me dispararon en esa zona. Mientras estaba pensando en todos mis dolores, sentí algo frio tomar mi mano, el frio pasó por toda mi espina dorsal. Miré mi mano; y vi la mano de Jack entrelazada con la mía.

-Perdón…-murmuró él. Lo miré.- No hice nada para prevenir que te lastimaran, estaba en shock y no me podía mover, todo esto es mi culpa…-dijo el mientras apretaba más fuerte mi mano.

-Idiota…-dije yo. El me dio una mirada de confusión.- Como si dos guardianes heridos mejoraran la situación. Si hubieras hecho algo para protegerme… nunca te perdonaría que te pusieras en peligro por mí. -dije obstinadamente. Jack me miró y me dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tan terca como siempre-dijo el mientras agitaba ligeramente mi cabello.

-Hey, no olvides que tengo daño cerebral así que ten cuidado con mi cabeza-dije haciendo una mueca falsa. Solo en ese momento me di cuenta que Jack seguía sosteniendo mi mano. En otra situación la habría soltado, pero esta vez no me importó. En ese instante sentí que caía. Miré al suelo y extrañamente mi camilla y la silla de Jack estaban cayendo por un agujero oscuro. Cuando la camilla y la silla ya estuvieron en un suelo firme, reaccionamos que estábamos en el taller de Santa. Me senté y mire a Jack que estaba tan confundido como yo.

-¡Cupido!-dijeron tres voces al unísono. Pude diferenciar la voz de una mujer, una voz con acento ruso y otro australiano. Por supuesto, Bunnymund, Norte y Tooth. Mire hacia un lado y ellos venían hacia nosotros con lágrimas en los ojos y arena también. ( **N/T**: el que cachó, cachó xd)

-¡Cupido! ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Tooth dándome un suave abrazo.

-Estoy bien-respondí

-¿Cómo pudiste permitir que esto pasara, amigo? –dijo Bunnymund apuntando con el dedo…o con la pata… a Jack. Por primera vez, Jack no contesto. ¡Él ya se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido y ahora Conejo lo hace sentir peor!

-Conejo, no es su culpa, déjalo en paz-dije fríamente mirándolo a los ojos. Él me dio una mirada de disculpa y retrocedió.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Norte. Les explique todo lo que ocurrió en la escuela y sus expresiones cambiaron mientras estaba hablando.

-Querida ¡Eres un héroe!- exclamó Tooth.

-No realmente, yo no podría vivir sabiendo que vi a alguien morir mientras que yo podía evitarlo-

-Probablemente no es lo suficiente buena como ella quisiera -dijo Jack

-¡Jack, ya te dije que estoy bien!- dije mientras lo miraba. El me miró y suspiró.

-Si….-dijo Jack en voz baja. No parecía convencido. Entonces me di cuenta de algo.

-Un momento… ¡Amber!- dije yo. Todos me miraron- ¿Qué pensará si entra a la sala y ve que Jack y yo no estamos?-

-Oh si, tienes razón…- dijo Conejo tocándose la barbilla.¡¿Es que recién se acaba de dar cuenta?!

-Bueno lo mejor sería que ustedes dos…no intentara repetir esos án en sus cuerpos mortales así que los disparos pueden matarte.-dijo Norte. Jack y yo asentimos y sentimos como caímos en un agujero.

Nunca pensé que la vida de una adolescente era tan difícil.

**N/A: Perdón este cápitulo es muuuy corto pero solo quería ponerlos al día! **


	8. Parejas de baile

Nota autora: Hola a todos! Ahora estoy haciendo la parte trágica de la historia!

Estaba revisando la pagina Wiki de ROTG y sabias que la Madre naturaleza es la hija de Pitch?!

Mi cara: O.O

Hay cierta confusion con las relaciones en esta historia HASTA EL MOMENTO (osea que pueden cambiar 1313)

Jack y Cupido: mejores amigos.

Jack y Amber: a ella le gusta kjack.

Jack y will. Enemigos(obviamente)

Will y cupido: amigos, a Will le gusta Cupido aunque ella no lo sabe.

Will y Amber: compañeros de clase, conocidos

Amber y cupido: no son amigas pero tampoco enemigas (no se como explicarlo, tal vez eneamigas?

Otra pregunta: cuando va a pasar el romance en tre jack y cupido?

R: probablemente después del baile.

Espero que eso haya aclarado todo!

~~~0o00o0~~~

**Nota de Traductora**: Hoola! Bueno ya entré a clases así que haré lo humanamente posible para subir uno por semana? Les avisaré que día es fijo que actualizaré ¿les parece? Es más organizado. En fin, espero que les guste!

PD: for the people to EEUU. I don't understand why read this in Spanish 'cause this is a translation xd anyway this is the link for you read in English s/8935726/1/

~~~0o00o0~~~

Cuando llegamos a la habitación del hospital a través del agujero de Conejo tuvimos que empezar a arreglar las cosas. Amber tocó la puerta.

-¿Puedo entrar ahora, o estoy interrumpiendo algo…?-dijo Amber desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-No, está bien, ya puedes entrar-dijo Jack y Amber entró en el cuarto.

-Crystal, gracias por salvarme la vida- dijo Amber acercándose.

-No hay problema, prefiero estar herida a que tu estés muerta-dije con una pequeña sonrisa. Amber me sonrió. A pesar de que ella puede ser una maldita perra aun así tiene su lado bueno.

-¿Así qué … cuando me dan el alta?(**N/T:** ya saben, cuando puede irse del hospital)- pregunté ya que ningún médico ha hablado conmigo hasta el momento.

-Cuando quieres- respondió Jack ¿En serio? Qué clase de hospital deja salir cuando quieras.

-Oh está bien, me siento mejor, entonces sería mañana- dije tocando mi barbilla. Amber me miró sorprendida.

-¿Pero qué hay de tus heridas? –preguntó ella. Miré mis brazos y vi que mis heridas estaban cicatrizando. Supongo que la inmortalidad ayuda a mi recuperación. Estaba un poco confundida porque estaba en mi cuerpo humano, oh está bien. A caballo regalado no se le miran los dientes, supongo. Le di una pequeña sonrisa.

-Voy a estar bien, me curo bastante rápido- respondí. Amber me dió una mirada extraña pero lo ignoró. Probablemente pensó que yo estaba loca o algo así.

-¿Y cómo está tu pierna?- preguntó Amber. Oh verdad, me fracturé una pierna. Moví mi pierna y no sentí ningún dolor. Si fuera un humano normal, eso probablemente me hubiera dolido que ni siquiera quiero imaginármelo.

-Se siente bien- dije acomodándome en la camilla. Amber parecía estar en shock.

- Eres un vampiro o algo así? – dijo ella con un brillo en los ojos. Apuesto lo que quieran a que ella vio esa película Moonlight donde hay vampiros y hombres lobos y cosas así. (N/A: si lo sé, se llama Twilight (Crepúsculo) pero Cupido le dice Moonlight)

-Si Amber, soy un vampiro- dije sarcásticamente. Ella frunció el ceño y cruzo sus brazos.

-No necesitabas ser tan pesada…- dijo Amber.

~~~1 SEMANA DESPUÉS ~~~

Ahora que mis heridas estaban cicatrizadas y estaba completamente recuperada; en la escuela no paraban de hablar del tiroteo. Cuando volví la gente me llamaba héroe pero yo prefería lesionarme a cinco personas muertas. Ahora todo volvió a la normalidad. ¡Y oh, verdad! ¡El baile de invierno es la próxima semana! Estábamos caminando por el hall con Jack cuando le di un codazo.

-¿Qué?-preguntó el mirándome. Nunca me había dado cuenta de que él era más alto que yo.

-Ya sabes que tenemos que ir al baile, ¿cierto?-respondí, levantando una ceja. Jack suspiró.

-Si lo recuerdo…-dijo él.

-Yo ya sé a quién le debes preguntar~~~- dije apuntando a Amber que estaba ordenando su casillero. Él se echó a reír.

-Estas bromeando, ¿cierto?- dijo él. Negué con mi cabeza.

-¡vamos! Esa chica prácticamente está enamorada de ti. Lo mínimo que puedes hacer es llevarla al baile-

-¡Ugh! Bien. Le preguntaré pero no me culpes si misteriosamente se cae en medio de la pista de baile-dijo él. Me eche a reír. El no haría eso… ahora que lo pienso mejor es capaz de hacerlo.

-¡Hey Crystal!-dijo alguien. Me volví y vi a William corriendo hacía mí. Él era la segunda persona (después de Jack, por supuesto) que estaba más preocupada por mí. Estuvo al lado de mi cama toda la noche cuando llegue del hospital. No fue al baño, no comió nada. Pensé que su vejiga iba explotar o que iba a morir de hambre.

-Oh, hola Will, ¿Qué pasa? –pregunté. Miré a mi izquierda y vi que Jack estaba muy lejos. Wow realmente son enemigos…

-Te quería preguntar algo- dijo el con una mano en su cabeza y un poco de rubor en sus mejillas. Ya sabía lo que me iba a preguntar. No me dicen Cupido por nada. Pero tenía que seguirle el juego.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Quería saber si… ¿te gustaría ir al baile conmigo?-pregunto tartamudeando un poco. Lo sabía. Sonreí.

-Seguro, ¿Por qué no? –respondí. Will me dio una mirada incrédula.- ¿Pasa algo malo?

-Pensé que tal ves ibas a ir con Jack-

-No, Jack va a ir con Amber-William me miró con confusión.

-Bueno, eso es genial. He escuchado que a Amber realmente le gusta él-.

-Eso parece, ¿quieres ir a clases?- pregunté después de que tocaran la campana. El asintió. Íbamos de camino a la sala cuando Amber apareció gritando y como si hubiera tomado litros de café. Probablemente Jack ya le había preguntado si iba a ir al baile con ella. Ella corrió hacia nosotros y me apuntó con el dedo.

-¡HA HA HA! ¡Yo gané!-dijo Amber. Yo sonreí nerviosamente. No tenía ni la menor idea de que era una competencia.-De todas formas ¿con quién irán?- dijo utilizando la misma voz dulce del hospital.

-Ella irá conmigo-dijo William sonriendo. Amber frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? ¡Siempre atraes a los chicos sexys! ella cruzando sus brazos. Me encogí de hombros. Supongo que eso fue un cumplido.

-Vamos a clases, seguramente Jack debe preguntarse donde estamos- dije caminando entre los dos hacia la sala de clases. Entramos y me senté junto a Jack.

-Veo que ya le preguntaste- dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Si, estas feliz ahora? – dijo Jack con un suspiro.

-No te pongas así, ella es una chica linda, simpática...-

-Si pero ella es un poco molestosa y a mí no me gusta de esa manera-

-Tienes razón, solo trata de no darle ilusiones. Ella podría salir herida.- Jack asintió y empezó la clase. Así que voy a ir con Will, que es uno de mis mejores amigos y mi compañero de cuarto y Jack va a ir con Amber que apenas puede soportarla.

Esto será interesante.

Si, lo sé es bastante corto pero solo quería que supieran que Cupido se sentía mejor y cuáles eran las parejas de baile.


	9. Especial de San Valentín!

Nota de autora: hola chicos! Feliz San valentin!

En nuestra escuela nos dieron rosas! Fue muy divertido! Tuvimos solamente media jornada de clases para poder prepararnos para la Fiesta de San Valentín y podíamos r con quien quisiéramos! Genial!

En fin, suficiente sobre mi. Voy a explicar algunas cosas.

Este capitulo es un ESPECIAL. Quiere decir que lo que ocurra en este capítulo no ocurrirá en la historia. ( **N/T**: ))))): debería)

Asi que técnicamente es un capítulo de relleno y si no quieres leerlo, no lo leas este capítulo es corto, bastante corto.

Me disculpo por publicar después de San Valentín. Estuvo listo el 14 pero olvide publicarlo u.u soy muy tonta.

En fin, vamos con la historia!

~~~0o00o0~~~

Nota de Traductora: mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm Hola! Me siento mal por subir este capítulo en marzo (je je je, para que vean que soy responsable) Lástima que la AUTORA no lo haya incluido en la historia este capitulo, pero en fin! Ella decidio que Jack y Cupido iban a enamorarse 1313 ( yei! Soy muy feliz) Fue hermoso el otro día después de subir el cap. Anterior , 3 review! Ooh son lo mejor! Y como lo prometido es deuda , aqui les dejo el especial de San Valentin muuuuuuuuuuuuuuy atrasado. )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))):

PERDON!

~~~0o00o0~~~

Me desperté sonriente y radiante. Era un día hecho solamente para mí. ¡El día de San Valentín! El día en que el amor está en el aire. Nature me devolvió mis poderes por hoy porque sabe que son como unas mini pequeñas vacaciones. Así que ahora tengo mis alas y mis flechas devueltas. Salté de mi cama tratando de no hacer mucho ruido para que Will no despierte. Eran las 2:30 de la madrugada y me pregunte si Will se daría cuanta de mi ausencia. Me di una ducha rápida y me puse ropa usual de Cupido. Las últimas semanas he tenido que usar ropa normal de adolescente pero cuando me puse mi vestido y me saque los zapatos me sentí mucho mejor. Trate de poner mi largo pelo en una cola pero la tiara se podía quebrar. Nunca he podido de todos modos, siempre mi pelo tiende a ser liso y largo. Una vez me lo corté pero al día siguiente lo tenía aún más largo de lo normal. Es muy molesto.

-Ah, al diablo- dije en voz baja para mí misma y salté por la ventana y empecé a caminar. Estaba muy oscuro y no podía ver nada. Entonces vi a un chico pálido que estaba sentado en una banca.

-Hay Cupido! Estas lista? –pregunto Jack mientras se levantaba. Él quiso venir conmigo porque quería verme " trabajar".

-lista!- respondí y ambos empezamos a elevarnos. Se sentía tan bien volver a volar. Eres libre y en el aire sientes que nadie puede tocarte o alcanzarte. Ya sabes a excepción de los aviones… las nubes… y los pájaros! Uhg odio los pájaros. Solo me gustan las palomas porque no suelen seguirte mientras vuelvas.

-entonces, a donde vamos primero? –preguntó Jack , sacándome de mi trance de odio-a-los-pájaros.

-América primero, seguimos con Japón luego Europa y después podemos tomar un descanso en Paris.-

-ah, al ciudad del amor. ¿ Por qué ahí?-

-es prácticamente mi ciudad y Paris no necesita mi ayuda, el amor está en todas parte incluso en las calles- expliqué como si fuera algo evidente. Jack y yo fuimos primero a América. Fue fácil porque mucha gente no necesitaba mi ayuda, ya tenían citas y cosas planeadas. Luego fuimos a Japón y a Europa. Todo salió bastante bien. Solo utilice algunas flechas. Supongo que fue el trabajo de hoy fue mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Jack y yo finalmente llegamos a Paris. Eran aproximadamente las 8:00 am allí. No sabíamos a qué hora íbamos a volver pero no me importó , ya que hoy no había clases. Volamos hasta la torre Eiffel a mirar la ciudad hasta que sentimos una presencia cerca… Tenía mi flecha lista mientras Jack dijo que iba a dar una vuelta para investigar. Estaba alerta ¿ qué persona normal hubiera estado en la PUNTA de la torre Eiffel? . No percibí la presencia de Jack que estaba detrás de mí. Jack volvió unos minutos después y sigilosamente se puso detrás de mí.

-Boo!-gritó Jack detrás de mí. Gran error.

-¡Boo!" Jack gritó detrás de mí. Gran Error. Estaba atenta así que con mis buenos reflejos me di una vuelta rápida y disparé la flecha que tenía preparada. La flecha estaba muy cargada de magia. ¿Lo peor? Él estaba mirando directamente hacía mí.

-¡Mierda!- Jack estaba mirándome con torpeza (N/A: recuerden que está bajo un hechizo así que será un poco torpe) -oh… lo tengo! ¡Cómo puedo ver la flecha tal vez también pueda sacarla!-dije para mí misma. Disimuladamente me acerqué a su hombro para tratar de sacar la flecha pero Jack me sorprendió tratando de quitársela y me agarró la mano. Me atrajo hacia él y me abrazo. Me sorprendió tanto que solté un gritito.

-Cupido ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –susurró Jack en mi oído. Quise decir que no, pero asentí. Me soltó y me miró a los ojos con una sonrisa - Tengamos una cita de San Valentín. Solos tú y yo.-

-Um…bien…uh…- tartamudee. Jack me dio una mirada de esperanza y no le puede decir que no. Suspiré derrotada.

-Bueno…- dije. Jack me dio una amplia sonrisa y tomo mi mano. Antes de que me diera cuenta ya estábamos volando.

-Jack, ¿a dónde vamos?- me las arreglé para decir. Jack me miró.

-Es un secreto- respondió él con una sonrisa. Miré el paisaje y puede ver el océano y unas pequeñas islas que parecían puntitos. Jack empezó a descender y paramos en una isla.

-Jack, ¿dónde estamos?-pregunté. El no dijo nada y empezó a volar alrededor de la isla. Me quede pensando en que forma debería sacar la flecha. Cuando supiera que le disparé accidentalmente se iba a enojar.

-¡Cupido!- grito Jack. Miré hacia donde estaba él. En unos cinco minutos había construido una mesa y dos sillas de madera de los árboles, o eso creo. La comida estaba en la mesa, diferentes tipos de frutas y un pájaro asado. Pobre pájaro… pero todo lo demás se veía hermoso.

-Wow…Jack esto es hermoso-dije mirando con asombro. Jack sacó una silla y me hizo señas para indicar que me sentara. Camine hacia él y me senté. Jack tomo su silla y se acomodó. Al principio fue bastante incomodo estar en una cita con Jack, pero luego comenzamos a hablar y me sentí más a gusto.

Después de la cena, Jack me dijo que lo siguiera al árbol más alto de la isla. Nos sentamos en la rama más alta y vimos el amanecer (**N/T**: recordar los cambios de horarios en el mundo.) El calor del sol se sentía bien. Miré a Jack para saber si el calor le hacía mal pero el parecía estar bien.

-Es muy bonito aquí- dije con una sonrisa. Jack me miró me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Sabía que te gustaría. Es por eso que te traje aquí- dijo él. Lo miré y sin pensar le di a Jack un abrazo. Pude ver que quedo un poco sorprendido pero me devolvió el abrazo. Se sentía bien… hasta que sentía algo en mi hombro. Miré y en el hombro de Jack estaba la condenada (**N/T**: chiste interno de Percy Jackson) flecha que produjo que él se enamorara de mí. Me acerqué poco a poco y cuando estuve a punto de retirarla…

-¿Debo sacar la flecha?- pensé para mis adentros. Estaba pasando un bueno momento pero no quería que terminara. - Saca la condenada flecha, ¡estúpida! –me auto-respondí. Sería un gran error no sacar la flecha y dejar a Jack bajo un hechizo. Pensé en mis opciones y suspiré. Jalé de la flecha. Jack salió rápidamente del hechizo. Le tenía que seguir la corriente así que lo miré.-

-Uh… ¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó el con una cara de confusión. Tuve que mentir.

-Chocaste contra un árbol y te deje dormir hasta que te despertaste- no soy muy buena mintiendo, pero en fin una mentira es una mentira. Jack se encogió de hombros y salto del árbol. Estaba un poco decepcionada pero seguí adelante. Salté del árbol y vi que Jack me estaba esperando para volver a América. Decidí que no era necesario estar en los otros países porque el amor estaba en todas partes.

-Gracias por la cita- dijo Jack de un de repente, con una sonrisa. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. ¿Cómo sabia él de eso? Casi como si me leyera el pensamiento el respondió.-Realmente no estaba completamente bajo el hechizo , ósea la flecha me golpeó y estuve enamorada de ti por un tiempo pero podía controlar todas mis acciones y recuerdo todo lo que paso.- dijo el sonriendo de nuevo.

-Entonces ¡¿por qué dijiste que no sabías dónde estabas?!- dije un poco avergonzada de que él recordara todo.

-Quería ver si eres buena mintiendo pero acabo de comprobar que eres pésima- dijo el riendo. Hizo una mueca y el agrego algo inesperado.

-Eres muy linda cuando estás nerviosa. Especialmente en una cita- dijo él con una sonrisa. Podía sentir el rubor de mis mejillas pero el viento provoco que se fueran.

-Uhg. T-Tu eres TAN molesto!- dijo volando un poco más rápido. Podía oír a Jack riendo en el fondo. También escuche algo de "linda".

-Hey, ¡estamos en casa!-dije yo tratando de cambiar el tema para que no me ruborizara más de lo que estaba. Nos detuvimos en el frontis de la escuela y vi a algunos estudiantes caminando cerca. Sonreí para mis adentros. Todos parecían felices y enamorados. Solo espero no cambiar nada aquí. Todo son felices aquí.

-¡JACK! ¡CRYSTAL!- escuché a unas voces decir nuestros nombres. Nos volvimos y vimos a Amber y William corriendo hacia nosotros.

-¿Dónde estaban chicos?-preguntó Amber. Miré a Jack para una respuesta. Jack asintió disimuladamente. ¿Cómo nos iba a sacar de esto? Me pregunto…

-Estábamos en una cita.- dijo Jack con voz suave. Quede un poco sorprendida porque lo dijo con tanta normalidad. Pero ahora que lo pienso realmente no me sorprende mucho que lo haya dicho.

-¿QUÉ?- dijeron ambos y me miraron. Tragué saliva y asentí con la cabeza. Sus bocas estaban entreabiertas por la sorpresa. William le susurro algo a Jack y él sonrió con malicia.

-Suertuda…- susurró Amber. Reí con lo celosa que puede ser. Entonces sentí algo frio y suave en mi mejilla. Miré hacia un lado y casi me desmayo. Amber me miraba con sorpresa y William con enojo. Los labios helados pero suaves de Jack estaban en mi mejilla. ¿Recuerdas cuándo dije que no quería ruborizarme? , bueno estoy bastante segura que no lo conseguí. Jack se separó y me miro. Estaba sonriendo pero sus mejillas y sus orejas estaban teñidas de carmesí.

-¿Por qué se supone que hiciste eso? –dije a al fin encontrando las palabras.

-William me pregunto si era una cita romántica, así que lo demostré. No es gran cosa- dijo el encogiéndose de hombros. ¿No es gran cosa? ¡Todo pero todo no es gran cosa para Jack! Amber se quejó en voz alta.

-¡No es justo!-dijo Amber lloriqueando. Ella caminó hacía Jack – ¡Yo también quiero!- dijo ella actuando como una niña pequeña. Jack se burló.

-Ni lo pienses- dijo él. Amber parecía como si fuera a explotar. Entre en pánico y cargue dos flechas en mi arco. Una dirigida hacia ella y la otra a Will. Me sentí mal disparándole a él pero oh, bien. Ellos se miraron y sonrieron, se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a caminar. Jack puso su mano sobre mi cabello y lo revolvió.

-Buen tiro-

-Supongo que todos me necesitan en el día de San Valentín- dije sonriendo para mis adentros. Jack me miró y sonrió.

-Siempre te necesitaran. Feliz día de San Valentín, Cupido-dijo él. Lo miré y sonreí.

-Feliz día de San Valentín, Jack-

RECUERDEN DEJAR REVIEW!


	10. Cuerpos desnudos y Vuelos!

**Nota de autora: **Hola a todos! Muchas personas me han preguntado como los personajes son físicamente, es decir, Amber, William y Cupido. Así que hay imágenes en mi perfil. Copia y pega el URL en otra pestaña y presiona enter y asípodrás ver la imagen. Mi hermana casi se desangra porque dijo que Will era más lindo que Jack… creo que fue demasiado lejos.

**Nota de traductora**: Hooola a todos!Ya se que todos me odian, por actualizar taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaan tarde pero me quede sin internet por 2 semanas!ooh): lo siento mucho; debo recordar que el capítulo anterior " Especial de San Valentín" no forma parte de la historia así que )): a llorar se ha dicho, bueno debo admitir que estuve semanas pensando en cómo traducir (coherentemente) el título de este capítulo… En fin!El próximo cap es el Baile! Si!Quieren spoilers? Si no ignoren lo siguiente (yo sé que quieren 1313)

~~~~0o0o0o~~~~

_-Baila conmigo- Jack me miró con un poco de confusión y con curiosidad._

_-Pero tú tienes una pareja- _

_-¿Qué importa? Vas a bailar conmigo de todas formas- Jack me dio una pequeña sonrisa y tomó mi mano. Nos dirigimos a la pista yantes de que llegáramos, Jack se detuvo._

_-¿Pasa algo malo?-_

_-Yo no sé bailar…-dijo Jack bajando su cabeza. Me reí un poco._

_-Entonces déjame ayudarte…-_

~~~~0o0o0o~~~~

Laclase estaba terminando y creo que me quede dormida solamente dos veces. Habían pasado 3 días desde que Jack le pregunto a Amber si era su pareja de baile y desde que William me invitó.Estaba caminando con Jack cuando Amber y Will se nos acercaron.

-Hey Crystal, ¿ya tienes tu vestido?-preguntó Amber

-¿Vestido?no,¿por qué?

-¡¿Cómo es posible que aún no tengas tu vestido?!- dijo Amber sorprendida. Agarró mi muñeca y me apartó de los chicos.

-¿A dónde van, chicas?- preguntó Will.

-¡Vamos a conseguirle un vestido a esta chica!- respondió Amber mientras salíamos de la escuela. Cuando estuvimos afuera, nos subimos al auto de Amber para ir a la tienda de vestidos.

-Amber, ¿puedes manejar?- pregunté

-¡Pero claro! Soy mayor de edad, igual que tú. ¿Acaso tú no puedes manejar?-

-Prefiero estar en el aire- dije sin pensar.

-Oh ¿te refieres a volar en avión y cosas así?- dijo ella mientras viraba.

-si…-Amber estacionó el auto en el frontis de una pequeña tienda con muchos vestidos en su interior. La tienda se llamaba "vestidos"… wowpero que original. Amber se bajó del auto y la seguí hasta la entrada. Era hermoso. Tenía todos los muebles blancos sin ninguna mancha o algo sucio. El interior era completamente blanco a excepción de algunos vestidos, que también eran hermosos. Oí el taconeo de unos zapatos.

-¡Amber, querida!-dijo la dama**** a Amber unos besos en el aire en ambas mejillas mientras ella hacia lo mismo. La dama tenía el pelo café al igual que sus ojos y traía puesto un vestido muy dramático. Parecía que era modelo dramática o algo por el estilo.

-¡Hola Cécile!-

-¿Quélas trae por aquí, a ti y a tu bella amiga?-

-Tenemos un baile en 2 días y ¡esta chica no tiene su vestido!-dijo Amber exageradamente.

-Pobre pequeña- exclamó Cécile***te mientras me tomaba las dos manos. –¡ven conmigo! –me arrastro hacia atrás y sacó una cinta y midió mi busto, cintura y cadera

-Ok… busto 93 cm, cintura 58 cm, cadera 91 cm. ¡Tienes una muy buena figura! Se de algunos vestidos que te quedaran hermosos.- ella salió y luego volvió con dos vestidos.

-mmm el tema de su baile es Blanco y azul, ¿cierto? Aquí tienes, escoge el que más te guste- me paso los vestidos y los examiné. Uno era de seda azul que llegaba hasta el suelo. Era un poco soso. En eso vi el otro vestido. Era blanco con brillos y tenía una cinta a la cadera con un ribbon (N/T: es una cinta que se usa para el pelo y en los vestidos), era strapples y llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas. ¡Era perfecto!

-Este me gustó mucho, uno por favor-dije señalando el vestido. Cécile sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-A mí también me gusta-dijo ella y fue hacia la caja.

-Oooh ese es muy lindo, serás la segunda chica más linda del baile-dijo Amber.

-¿Quién es la primera?-

-Yo, por supuesto- dijo ella como si fuera obvio. Puse mis ojos en blanco y Cécile me entregó el vestido.

-¿No es necesario pagar por esto?- pregunté.

-ya sabes Amber, ella no necesita pagar pero una amiga de Amber es amiga mía- dijo Cécile.

-¡gracias!- agradecí y salimos de la tienda, fuimos al auto de Amber by deje mi hermosos vestido en mi regazo y Amber nos llevó devuelta a la escuela. Dejo el auto en el estacionamiento y me acompañó hasta mi cuarto, cuando entré, ví a William sentado en el sofá comiendo una hamburguesa. Hasta comiendo comida chatarra se veía guapo.

-Hola, cariño- dijo él sonriendo

-¿Qué te dije sobre llamarme "cariño"? –dije levantando una ceja

-Perdon, pero me acostumbre.- Dijo el rascándose la cabeza. Sonreí y fuí a dejar el vestido en la habitación. Oí pasos detrás de mí.

-¿Encontraste el vestido? – preguntó Will atrás mio.

-Yep, y tu tienes tu ropa lista?*

-Si, todo listo, blanco y azul.-dijo William. Caminamos devuelta al sofá.- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?-preguntó.

-Por su puesto, ¿qué cosa?

-¿te gusta…Jack?-

-¡Por su puesto que me gusta!-

-¡¿Enserio?!-

-si, el es mi mejor amigo, ¿por qué no me tendría que gustar?- William se rió.

-No, mi atolondrada pajarita, me refiero a que si a ti te gusta el en una forma romántica…. si, ¿lo amas?- La pregunta de Will me pillo con la guardia baja.

-¡C-Claro que no! ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?- respondí a la defensiva.

-solo preguntaba, no necesitabas reaccionar así –dijo Will sonriendo. Crucé mis brazos e hice una mueca.

-jerk!- dije sacando mi lengua.

-ciarra la boca, cariño , o te podrías tragar alguna mosca.

- Oh cállate!-dije y empezamos a ver televisión y nos quedamos dormidos en el sofá con el programa Friends de fondo.

~~~2 días después ~~~

Era sábado, el día del baile así que no había clases. Desperté en el sofá al lado de William. Lo mire y sonreí, le agité el brazo para que despertara. Lentamente el empezó a abrir sus ojos.

-Buenos días, cariño-dijo él despeinando mi pelo.

-William… ¿qué te he dicho?

-Perdón, te dije que es una costumbre- bostecé y me levanté del sofá. Justo en eso, alguien golpeó a la puerta. Caminé hacia ella y la abrí. Era Jack que estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-¿no te ves linda? Me encanta lo que haces con tu cabello- bromeo él. Fruncí el ceño y le golpee la cabeza.

-cállate…-dije yo. William se levantó del sofá.

-Iré a tomar una ducha, te avisaré cuando esté listo-dijo Will caminando hacia el baño.

-okey- dije y Jack me dio una mirada extraña.

-¿Qué?-

-¿No piensas que es extraño tener un compañero de cuarto?-

-Estoy en eso ahora, ahora es bastante divertido- dije sentándome en el sofá. Jack se sentó a mi lado.

-¿listo para el baile? –pregunté

-No, Amber me está volviendo loco, ¿es necesario que vaya?-

-¡Si! ¡Estamos tratando de encajar y yo no puedo sin ti!-jack suspiró

-bien…- gimió Jack.

-Crystal, estoy listo, tu turno-dijo William caminando recien salido de la tenia una toalla en la cintura y otra en la mano con la que se secaba el primera vez que lo vi así, me ruboricé como una loca pero ahora me estoy controlando. Jack no lo tomó muy bien.

-¡¿puedes ponerte una polera o algún pantalón?!-dijo él.

-¿es necesario actuar como una abuelo? -dijo William.

-por lo menos esta vez no se cayó- dije yo sonriendo

-¿tenías que recordarme eso?- dijo él, con su vista fija en elsuelo.

-es gracioso, no necesitas ser tan tímido- dije levantándome para tomar una ducha.

-cuando vuelva, todo debe estar bien, ¿ok?-le dije a Jack. William caminó hacia el dormitorio y yo me dirigí al baño. Me quité la ropa y trate de cogerme el pelo pero no pude; gire mi cuerpo en dirección a la ducha para buscar una toalla, justo en eso sentí que la puerta se abría.

-Hey Cupido, donde están todas tus…- Jack se detuvo en seco cuando me vio. Su cara se puso roja como un tomate mientras yo cubría mi pecho. Estaba feliz de que mi pelo fuera largo para taparme el trasero y la suerte de que no estaba en frente de él. Volví mi cabeza hacía la puerta.

-¿hay algo que necesites?- dije tratando de sonar como si, no pasara nada fuera de lo normal, pero en realidad estaba paralizada. Escuché que la puerta del dormitorio se abría.

-JACK!¡¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?!-dijo William cerrando la puerta de golpe. Los escuche pelear durante la corta ducha de 5 minutos. Salí de la ducha y me puse una toalla en mi cuerpo y otra en el pelo y salí del baño. Caminé hacia el cuarto, Jack y William seguían discutiendo. Nunca hablaron sobre que Jack me vio desnuda***. Ahora ellos estaba hablando sobre las apariencias* puse mis ojos en blanco y entre en mi cuarto. Me pusé unos vaqueros/ jeans (N/T: como quiera que lo digan, pantalones para mujer xd ) una polera y unos botines. Rápidamente cepillé mi pelo y lo até a una cola de caballo. Caminé y entré en el living, Jack y William seguían discutiendo…pero que novedad!.ya me estaba cansando de essto..

-¡Cállense!-dije en voz alta y automáticamente pararon de hablar.-Jack siempre debes tocar la puerta antes de entrar en alguna habitación y William necesitas calmarte. Ahora sentémonos y veamos TV-dije mientras me sentaba en el sofá. Ellos se gruñeron antes de sentarse. Me quedé entre los dos y empezamos a ver televisión cuando alguien tocó la puerta. Wiliam se levantó y caminóhaciaella.

-espero que sea un secuestrador que les gusten los chicos morenos de ojos verdes….-murmuró Jack. Yo le golpee el brazo. Fue gracioso pero nunca para tanto…William abrió la puerta y Amber entró. Andaba con un vestido azul que le quedaba más debajo de las rodillas, su pelo estaba liso y su maquillaje era natural. Se veia hermosa.

-Chicos, ¡el baile comienza en media hora! ¡¿Por qué están sentados?!- dijo ella entrando en pánico. Miré el reloj y vi que eran las 7:30. Amber le lanzo su ropa a Jack.

-Cambiense!-dijo ella. Jack suspiró y fue a la cocina. William fue al baño y yo a al cuarto. Me pusé el vestido azul que combinaba con los zapatos blancos y puse mi pelo en un moño. Me acomodé el vestido y salí al living Todos estában listos.Jack estaba vestido con una camisa blanca que los primeros dos botones estaban desabrochadas y con pantalones negros. William llevaba una camisa blanca y una chaqueta azul con unos pantalones negros. Eran las 7:45.

-Crystal,te ves hermosa. Incluso más que siempre- dijo William mientras juntaba sus brazos con los mios. Sonreí.

-¡Tú también te ves genial!-

-vamos tortolitos, ¡que el baile nos espera!-dijo Amber. Salió por la puerta junto con William, Jack y yo los seguimos.

-oh yeah…te ves muy guapa, Crystal- dijo Jack sonriendo.

-tú también-

-gracias, y umm perdón por entrar en el baño y ya sabes…-

-esta bien. Fue una cosa de suerte que estaba en posición opuesta a la puerta y que mi pelo cubría mi cuerpo o sino tu hubieras salido del baño con un brazo fracturado- dije esa ultima parte con una sonrisa tipo kinda que asustó a Jack.-ahora, ¡vamos a hacer adolescentes normales!- dije poniendo mi brazo en su hombro.

-¿los adolescentes normales son inmortales y tienen poderes?-dijo Jack levantando una ceja.

-obviamente-

-hablando de poderes….- dijo Jack mientras se levantaba por unos pocos centímetros del suelo - ¿qué te parece si le ganamos a Amber y a William?

-¿por qué no?

~~~~oOoOoOoOo~~~~

El baile será el próximo capítulo!

Esta bien, el baile será el próximo capítulo, pero actualizaré cuando hayan review. Asi que si quieres que actualize …. Manda un REVIEW!S NO HAY ACTUALIZACIÓN! Naaah mentira xdd será cuando junté plata para un ciber XDDDDDD

Chicas soy yo la traductora (eaea) mm bueno casi un mes si actualizar, la rzaon, porque ya entré al colegio y he estado muuuy ocupada y porque no tengo internet!Ooh )): en fin, el capítulo el baile (en inglés) ya está subido a la pagina pero la chica dejó un "capitulo" en donde explica que…***


	11. El baile

_**Nota de traductora**__: Hooola chicas! Cómo están? Yo bastante feliz, porque ahora tengo internet! Si! Y como estoy en un colegio católico esta semana santa estoy libre! Asi que puedo traducir tranquila ((: _

_Gracias por los review._

_Dedico este cap. A todas las chicas que aun no me matan y me odian 3 _

_~~~0o00o0~~~_

_Llegamos al baile y vimos a algunos chicos comiendo, bailando y pasando un buen rato. El baile era al aire libre y hacía calor ya que era primavera, tuvimos que atrasar unos días el baile por lo del tiroteo en la escuela. Jack y yo, que ya estábamos en tierra firme, nos detuvimos y vimos a Amber y William corriendo hacia nosotros._

-¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí tan rápido?- preguntó Amber entre jadeos.

-Un atajo-mintió Jack

-¿Qué esperan?, ¡vamos!-dijo William agarrando mi mano y llevándome a la pista de baile. Jack y Amber nos siguieron detrás de nosotros. De fondo se escuchaba "Take it Off" de Ke$ha. El grupo popular de Amber la arrastró lejos de Jack, dejándolo solo.

-Parece que perdiste a tu pareja…-dije mientras veía como se alejaban. Jack se encogió de hombros.

-eh, de todos modos la iba a dejar-

-no puedes hacer eso-

-¿Eso crees?- dijo Jack con una sonrisa. Me reí y William se acercó.

-Crystal, ¿te gustaría bailar?- dijo él tendiendo su mano. Jack hizo una mueca y miró hacia otro pregunté si paso algo, pero recordé que William me pregunto si quería ir con él y que además ellos se odian. Quería quedarme con Jack pero me dije a mi misma que William es mi pareja, no Jack, recuérdalo Crystal.

-Me encantaría-respondí con una sonrisa y tomé su mano. Empezó a sonar "When I was your man" de Bruno Mars mientras William y yo bailábamos. En eso vi que Jack y Amber estaban hablando y ella apuntaba a sus amigas, él se encogió de hombros, Amber tenía cara de disculpa pero a Jack no parecía importarle, ella se di una media vuelta y volvió con el grupo de chicas que la esperaban. Cuando terminó la canción caminé hacia Jack.

-¿Qué pasó con Amber?

-Ella dijo que quería pasar el rato con sus amigos así que prácticamente me dejo, no es como si me importara-dijo Jack poniendo sus manos en su cabeza y dejando los pies sobre la mesa. Parecía que realmente no le importa ni un comino que no tuviera una pareja. Bueno era lo que esperaba. En primer lugar, él no quería ir al baile con Amber; fue mi culpa porque yo lo obligue. Justo en eso, pusieron otra canción lenta, "Stickwitu" de The pussycat Dolls. Sonreí para mis adentros y miré a Jack.

-¿P-P-Por qué me estas mirando así?-pregunto Jack un poco nervioso. Le tendí mi mano.

-Baila conmigo- Jack me miró con un poco de confusión y con curiosidad.

-Pero tú tienes una pareja-

-¿Qué importa? Vas a bailar conmigo de todas formas- Jack me dio una pequeña sonrisa y tomó mi mano. Nos dirigimos a la pista yantes de que llegáramos, Jack se detuvo.

-¿Pasa algo malo?-

-Yo no sé bailar…-dijo Jack bajando su cabeza. Me reí un poco.

-Entonces déjame ayudarte…-tome la helada mano de Jack y la apreté despacio. Nuestras manos se entrelazaron y podría jurar que se sentía cálido, ¿eso puede pasar con Jack?

-¿Dónde se supone que debe ir mi otra mano?-preguntó Jack. Tome su otra mano y la puse en mi cintura.

-Justo aquí-dije y miré a Jack que tenía un color carmesí en sus mejillas. Aww… está nervioso, que lindo.

-Y ahora solo tenemos que movernos lentamente- dije mientras nos movíamos al ritmo de la lenta canción y antes que me diera cuenta seguíamos bailando muy juntos cuando en realidad la canción ya había terminado hace unos minutos.

-¿Sabías que la canción ya termino?- dijo Jack con una ceja levantada.

-Sí, pero tú no tienes una cita y de alguna forma me siento mal por eso. ¿Jack Frost rechazado por una chica? Es la primera vez que te veo esto.

-¿y a ti nunca te han rechazado?-

-Nop, nadie me ve y si lo hicieran, ¿Quién rompe con Cupido?- dije sonando un poco presumida.-¿Has tenido una novia?-pregunté.

-No que yo sepa, quiero decir en mis recuerdos, tenía algunas amigas. Incluso una de ellas era muy parecida a ti-

-Entonces ¿ella era muy hermosa?-dije sonriendo. Jack se echó a reír.

-No te pases… ella era linda- luego de eso le pisé el pie.

-Oww! ¡Hey! ¡Solo estaba bromeando! Ella era muy, pero muy bonita. ¡¿Estas feliz ahora?!

-Bastante-

-bueno, yo no- dijo una voz detrás de mí. Me volví y vi a William que separó la mano que Jack tenía entrelazada con la mía y me atrajo hacia él.

-Jack, ¿por qué no vas a bailar y coquetear con TU propia cita? –dijo William y antes de que Jack pudiera decir nada, él puso su mano en mi espalda y me alejó de Jack. Miré para atrás y vi que él ya se había ido. Me detuve en seco.

-¡¿qué pasa contigo?!-lo fulminé con la mirada- Eso fue cruel e innecesario. Él no tiene pareja en este momento,… yo solo estaba pasando el rato con él. Tú sabes que Jack solo tiene un amigo en este colegio y esa soy yo. Tu eres su enemigo y Amber es una estúpida niña que está obsesionada con él! Él no tiene a nadie en la escuela que no sea yo. Tú, en cambio, tienes amigos y admiradores, no tenías por qué ser así con él.- William me miro sin decir nada.

-¡Crystal! ¡Ven a ver a este chico!- dijo un grupo de chicas que miraba a un chico bailando con un profesional.

-¡ya voy!-dije, di media vuelta y deje a William para acompañar a las otras chicas.

Jack P.O.V

- Jack, ¿por qué no vas a bailar y coquetear con TU propia cita?-dijo William y se llevó a Cupido. Puedo sentir que me hierve la sangre de ira y si me quedo parado donde estoy voy a empeorar. Escapé de la multitud y volé hasta llegar a una rama de un árbol en donde se podía ver el baile. Estaba viendo como todos disfrutaban la fiesta cuando vi a Cupido gritándole algo a William. El la miró, parecía un completo idiota quedándose quito mientras ella le gritaba quien sabe que cosas. Sonreí.

-Aww… le importo. Que linda.-

-Linda ¿huh?-dijo una voz al lado mío en la rama del árbol. Salté tan alto que casi me caí del árbol.

-Amber me asustaste- ella no dijo nada al respecto así que cambié de tema.

-Pensé que estabas con tus amigos. ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí arriba?

-Los chicos no son los únicos que pueden trepar por los arboles- dijo Amber con voz tranquila, más bien espeluznante.

- Te gusta ella, ¿cierto?- pregunto Amber moviendo sus pies que estaban colgando. Al principio su expresión era de estar enojada pero luego se relajó.

-¿gustar quién?

-…Crystal- mire a Amber un poco sorprendido. ¿Qué le hizo pensar eso?

-¿Q-Que? D-De ninguna manera. Creo que esta ves sobre lo de las chicas rubias es cierto-dije tartamudeando. Ella me dio la misma mirada de antes, sus pupilas eran pequeñas y me miraba como si quisiera matarme.

-Entonces, lo que tratas de decirme es que ¿no te gusta nada de Crystal?- lo pensé por un minuto.

-bueno, me gusta su aroma-

-uh-uh-dijo Amber moviendo sus pies.

- y como ella puede ser con los demás-

-Uh- huh-

-y cuando ella me acompaña-

-uh-huh-

-y… me gustan sus ojos. Es una combinación entre verde y rosa, que los hace raros. Oh, y me gusta su pelo. Fluye como un rio que tiene pequeñas pintitas rosas que lo hacen rubio. Oh también, me gusta cuando "volamos" (N/A: el lo dice como un chiste interno) juntos. Siento como si fuéramos las únicas personas en el mundo, cuando estoy con ella siento un cosquilleo dentro de mí, que nunca lo he sentido con otra persona.- dije todo eso sin pensar y solo entonces me di cuenta.

-Amber… creo… puede ser que… me gusta Crystal- sentí que mi cara se enrojecía y miré hacia la multitud, ahí pude ver a Cupido bailando con algunos amigos. Ella parecía tan feliz y eso la hacía lucir increíblemente hermosa. En eso, escuche a Amber hablar con voz profunda, una voz que daba miedo.

-Bueno, yo no voy a perder…- la miré con un poco de miedo.-porque si yo no te puedo tener…nadie puede!- dijo la última parte con una voz dulzona y con una gran sonrisa psicópata. Ella saltó del árbol y comenzó caminar de vuelta hacia el campus. Tragué saliva.

"_¡¿Que fue todo eso?! Ahora sí que me preocupa mi seguridad…o peor la de Cupido_" mientras me imaginaba las muchas formas en las cual Amber podría destruir a la humanidad, la rama del árbol se sacudió de nuevo.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan solito?- dijo Cupido con una ceja levantada

-solo enfriándome-

-no sé si es que debo reírme o si debo tomar la respuesta como es-

-tómala como es-

-Ah…- ella se apoyó en el tronco del árbol. Ahora sí que me costaba hablar con ella, me estaba volviendo bastante torpe. Me pregunto si ella sabrá algo…quiero decir ella ES cupido!

Cupido P.O.V

Algo no andaba bien con Jack. El actuaba diferente. Incluso si antes era raro, ahora lo es mucho más. Lo vi hablando con Amber, ¿tal vez ella le dijo algo?

-Así que… , ¿Qué estabas hablando con Amber?- sentí que Jack se tensaba un poco y que se ponía nervioso con la pregunta. En serio, ¡¿cuál es su problema?!

-De como ella me dejo en el baile-mintió él. Pude reconocer que él estaba mintiendo, pero no quise preguntar más sobre el tema.

-hey, estoy lista para irme, William se fue hace rato y Amber ya se fue hace poco ¿quieres venir conmigo? –dije mientras saltaba del árbol. Jack me siguió.

-Seguro-

~~~5 minutos después~~~

Jack y yo caminamos tranquilamente al campus. Parecía que él estaba pensando algo realmente complicado. Podía sentir su mirada sobre mi peor cada vez que yo lo miraba el alejaba la vista. Nos detuvimos en mi puerta.

-Gracias por acompañarme hasta mi cuarto, chico de nieve- dije revolviendo su pelo. ¿Recuerdan cuando dije que era café? Bueno ahora, es completamente blanco, solo que las puntas con café. Sus ojos castaños ahora eran azules con unas pequeñas pintitas color café. Estoy bastante segura que mi pelo y mis ojos deberían estar por las mismas condiciones.

-Um, Cupido- mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Jack.

-¿sí?- Jack parecía como si se estoy debatiendo entre decir o no decir algo.

-olvídalo, nos vemos mañana, ¿de acuerdo? Dijo Jack con una sonrisa. No había visto su sonrisa por un tiempo. El trabajo de Cupido es dar sonrisas así que estaba feliz de ver su sonrisa. Sonreí.

-Está bien, nos vemos mañana- dijo y entre al cuarto.

Jack P.O.V

-Cobarde-

Entonces…ahora Jack se dio cuenta de que le gusta Cupido, ¿que pasara? Creo que tendrán que mandar review para averiguarlo!

Espero que les haya gustado la traducción, y siento las faltas de ortografía el capitulo anterior! Estaba en un ciber! Es muy caro!

Espero muuuuuchos review, por que o si no pienso que nadie lee esta historia xd


	12. Nota de Traductora (NO SE ASUSTEN! )

**Nota de Traductora: **Hooooola Chicas! ¿Cómo están? Bien?! Eso espero, antes de que todas se asuten quiero dejar algo en claro NO VOY A DEJAR ESTA HISTORIA (: ¿cómo podría? Solo quiero dejar esta nota, para disculparme por mi tardanza en actualizar, ya saben (tareas, amigas, jarida xd, y pertenezco a talleres, selección de debate y también centro de alumnas, asi que imaginen cuanto tiempo me queda! Nada! )): mmm que más puedo decir, que los próximos capítulos conoceremos por qué Cupido tiene ese collar ¿ideas? ( recordar que no puedo interferir en la historia) en fin, quiero saber algo, ustedes entran a clases o salen de clases por esta fecha? Solo curiosidad XD eso, reitero, esta nota es para disculparme, espero con mi corazón organizarme para poder suir por l menos 1 capitulo a la semana!

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TOOOODOS LOS REVIEW! ME ALEGRAN EL DÍA!

PD: México me ama XDDDDDDDDDDD chao 3 gracias por leer


	13. Recuerdos: primera parte

Nota de traductora: hay una nota al final del cap, explicando mi tardanza.

No les hago esperar más! He aquí el siguiente capitulo (:

~~~0o00o0~~~

-Hey, ven para que hagamos algo divertido- dije a Jack por el celular.

-… ¿Tu sabes lo extraño que suena eso?-dijo Jack y le dije que él me dejaba como una pervertida.

-Solo ven, vamos a hacer un muñeco de nieve- dije con una sonrisa. Escuché que gemía y se quejaba. Colgué el teléfono que Jack y yo habíamos comprado. Quiero decir, teníamos todo ese dinero y nunca lo usábamos a excepción de nuestra ropa para la fiesta, para pagar la cuenta del hospital y comida. Nature ya nos había dado ropa así que no necesitábamos pagar nada más. Fue al living y esperé a que llegara Jack, luego de unos 3 minutos escuché un toc-toc en la puerta. Corrí hacía la puerta y la abrí.

-Hola Cu-Jack ni siquiera pudo terminar su saludo porque antes tome si mano y nos elevamos en el aire.

-me gustan los vuelos improvisados pero a ¿dónde vamos?-preguntó Jack.

-Las vacaciones de primavera son en dos días y hoy es viernes así que técnicamente estamos libres. Así que, ahora vamos a pasar el rato en al Taller

-Pero tengo cosas que hacer, tareas, trabajos…-levanté una ceja.

-¿desde cuando haces tareas y trabajos?-

-Buen punto. De acuerdo, vamos al Taller pero ¿por qué quieres ir?

-bueno yo no he visto a los chicos desde que estaba en el hospital hace unas 3 semanas atrás. Y porque… necesito preguntarle a Tooth…algo- dije la última parte lo más bajo posible pero Jack logró escucharme.

-¿Preguntarle qué cosa?-

-nada… oh ¡mira! Ya llegamos- dije cambiando el tema mientras entraba por la ventana superior del Taller. Jack y yo aterrizábamos cerca de dos elfos que se estaban decorando como si fuera árboles de Navidad. Cuando nos vieron los dos elfos saltaron sobre mí y me abrazaron también miraban a Jack. Supongo que cuando alguien te congela –literalmente- le guardas rencor por un tiempo. Les correspondí el abrazo y luego los dejé en el suelo.

-Hola chicos, avísenle a Norte que estamos aquí, por favor- dije con una dulce sonrisa rápida. Los dos elfos corrieron hacía la oficina de Norte y en unos pocos minutos el salió de la habitación.

-Ah! Hola mis dos jovenes! ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?-dijo él un marcado acento ruso.

-Estamos en vacaciones de primavera así que no tenemos escuela por unas dos semanas y queríamos pasar un rato aquí-

-mmm… si ustedes quieren.-

-Yay! ¡Gracias Norte!-dije y le di un abrazo. Me dio un golpecito en la espada y me alejé un poco de él.

-¡Lo que sea por mis guardianes!-dijo él.

-mmm seguro…haz visto a Tooth?-pregunté-

-Tooth? Ella está en palacio. ¿Por qué?-

-Quería ir a visitarla por algo importante, ¿tú te molestarías si usara dos de tus bolas de nieve?-pregunté

-¡Adelante!-dijo Norte con una sonrisa. Le agradecí y agité un globo de nieve. Dentro de este había una imagen del palacio de Tooth. Salté dentro de un agujero y esperando a ver a Tooth.

* * *

**~~~En el taller de Norte~~~**

-¿Algo que necesites Jack?-dijo Norte levantando una ceja

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-es el instinto. Ven, vamos a la oficina- norte dijo empujando a Jack hacia la habitación. Norte cerró la puerta con pestillo para que nadie entrara. Jack se paró frente a la mesa, mientras que Norte se sentó.

-así que ¿cuál es el problema?-dijo Norte.

-…Norte creo que… supongo que…me gusta Cupido-

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- Jack le dio una mirada confusa.- ¡a todos nos gusta! A mí, a Tooth, a Bunny, a Sandy ¡hasta a los elfos les gusta!-

-No… quiero decir que es me gusta de gustar como si Cupido me hubiera disparado una de sus flechas. Dijo Jack en voz baja. Los ojos de Norte se abrieron como platos y parecía realmente confundido.

-¿cuándo paso esto?-preguntó Norte. Jack le explico que una chica llamada Amber lo hizo darse cuenta que el sentía algo por Cupido. Al principio la confusión de Norte seguía presente pero luego mientras escuchaba hablar a Jack ese sentimiento se transformó en piedad y tristeza. Jack estaba en el medio de su historia cuando Norte lo interrumpió.

-Jack…tenemos que hablar.-

* * *

**~~~En el palacio de los dientes~~~**

Mientras volaba pequeñas haditas revoloteaban cerca de mí, eran muy parecidas a Tooth. En ese momento una de las haditas se puso en frente mío y abrió mi boca. Reviso mis dientes y luego me dio su aprobación con sus pulgares levantados.

-Gracias, uso hilo dental. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, pequeña?- La hada hizo el gesto de alguien un bebe en brazos y luego señalo mis dientes.

-baby Tooth? ¿Ese es tu nombre? aww que lindo, déjame decirte que puedo entenderte, hablo "hada". – Baby Tooth gorjeó y sonrió. Ella me explico que ese nombre se lo puso Jack, al acordarse de él la hadita por poco se desmaya. Volviendo a la realidad, ella me preguntó qué estaba haciendo por aquí.

-Estoy buscando a Tooth. ¿La has visto?-pregunte. Baby Tooth chilló y me dijo que la siguiera. La hadita me guio al centro del palacio en eso vi a Tooth volando alrededor inspeccionando un diente

-Parece que alguien no usa hilo dental…oh tantas caries- dijo Tooth sonando decepcionado mientras volaba hacía ella. Le toque el hombro.

-Hey Tooth!- Ella se dio vuelta y me dio un abrazo.

-¡Hola cariño! ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Está Jack contigo?- dijo Tooth mirando detrás mío.

-No, él volvió al Taller y si es que el estuviera aquí varias hadas estarían babeando o desmayadas.-dije con una pequeña sonrisa. Ya sé porque todas las hadas tendrían un ataque también, ellas son técnicamente una copia de Tooth y ella está enamorada de Jack…digamos que ella no hace mucho para ocultarlo. Recuerdo que una vez le pregunte a Jack que pensaba sobre Tooth y él dijo que ella era como una hermana o una madre para él. Así que es bastante extraño para Jack enamorarse de ella.

-oh… no importa, ¿pasa algo malo? ¿Por qué estás aquí?-preguntó ella.

-¿estás ocupada ahora?- pregunté

-no, no realmente, ¿por qué?-

-¿me puedes hacer un favor?-

-¿Qué cosa?

-quiero…ver mis recuerdos. Quiero saber quién era, quiero saber si es que tuve una familia, quiero saber de dónde viene este collar que siempre uso. Necesito saber sobre mi pasado-solté de un de repente. Tooth en un principio me miro un poco asombrada pero luego que dio una amable sonrisa.

-Bueno si tú quieres, pero te puede tomar un tiempo. Aquí hay 7.105. 652.980 cilindros con los dientes de los niños de todo el mundo, ¿estás segura que quieres hacerlo?

-claro, gracias Tooth!- le dije dándole un abrazo.-oh y por favor no le cuentes a os otros sobre esto, ¿de acuerdo?-Tooth me miro un poco confundida pero decidí ignorarlo.

-de acuerdo, buena suerte. Llámame si necesitas ayuda- dijo Tooth mientas se alejaba volando hacia quien sabe dónde.

-ok, hora de trabajar-dije para mí misma y comencé a buscar.

* * *

**~~~Taller de Norte~~~**

-¿Qué tenemos que hablar? Oh y no es muy cordial de tu parte interrumpir cuando alguien está hablando-dijo Jack sonriendo. Norte suspiró y puso una mano sobre el hombre de Jack.

-Jack, vas a tener que olvidar lo que sientes por Cupido-

-… ¿por qué? Es por Bunny? Nadie quiere tener una cita con un canguro- dijo Jack riendo.

-No es por eso…. Es porque los guardianes no pueden estar juntos.-dijo Norte mordiéndose el labio.

-¿qué quieres decir? ¿Por qué?-

-El hombre en la Luna hace las reglas. Él dijo que los guardianes no pueden involucrarse románticamente. Puede perjudicar el trabajo en equipo y muestra favoritismo.-

-Esa es la regla más estúpida que había escuchado en mi vida. Tiene que haber alguna forma de que anule.- dijo Jack inexpresivamente

-perdón Jack, tal vez puedes encontrar alguna simpática hada o sirena con quien estar pero Cupido está fuera de tus límites. Es por eso que Bunny no pudo hacer ninguna cita con ella.-explicó Norte.-De verdad lo siento- dijo él y el dio unas palmaditas en la espalda mientras ambos salían de la oficina. Entraron en la habitación principal y vieron a Bunny, Sandy y Tooth charlando.

-Chicos ¿qué están haciendo aquí?- preguntó Norte.

-Bueno, Cupido está tratando de encontrar sus memorias ella sola y eso le tomará un tiempo, y me estaba preguntando si es que ustedes podrían ayudarla.-

-por supuesto-dijo Norte tomando una bola de nieve. Los otros guardianes asintieron y todos fueron al palacio de los Dientes.

* * *

**~~~En el palacio de Tooth~~~**

Yo estaba buscando y arrojando cilindros por doquier en busca de mis recuerdos. Esto me tomará un buen rato. ¡No he revisado ni siquiera 1 millón! iba a empezar a maldecir en el palacio de nuevo pero la primera vez que lo hice un grupo de mini Tooth empezaron a pellizcarme y picarme. Esto me va a tomar todas las vacaciones de primavera. Suspiré con fuerza y me dejé caer en una pila de cilindros dorados. Alcé la vista y abrí los ojos. De pie sobre mi estaba Norte, Sandy, Bunny, Jack y Tooth avergonzada.

-¿Durmiendo en el trabajo? Nunca vas a conseguir nada si sigues esa manera-dijo Jack sonriendo. Le di una pequeña sonrisa y miré a Tooth. Ella tragó saliva.

-Tooth… te dije que no le contaras a nadie- dije un poco molesta.

-lo sé pero pensé que se te haría más fácil si todos ayudábamos. Perdón.-se disculpó Tooth poniendo carita de cachorro. Tú no te puedes resistir a esa cara.

-Está bien. Bueno no se queden parados ahí, ayúdenme-dije dando una mirada alrededor. Todos los guardianes se separaron y empezaron a buscar. Jack se quedó a mi lado y mientras buscábamos encontramos un cilindro que era muy familiar para él.

-Hey, este es el de Jamie!-dijo Jack con una sonrisa y observando el recipiente.

-¿Jamie? ¿Quién es?-

-oh, bueno es fue el primer niño que creyó en mí y es una chico genial. ¡Tú tienes que conocerlo!- dijo Jack con una sonrisa radiante.

-debe ser lindo que alguien crea en ti…-dije sin pensar. Miré por el rabillo del ojo y vi que Jack me miraba con compasión.-Lo siento…eso fue un poco deprimente, huh?-dije rascándome la cabeza. Una sombra me cubrió y cuando miré arriba; vi que Jack se inclinaba hacia mí y me envolvía en un abrazo. Me tomo por sorpresa y me puse tensa, al parecer Jack también lo sintió y se empezó a separar de mí pero seguía cerca de mí. El tenía sus manos en mis hombros y mis ojos verdes con fucsia se reflejaban en sus profundos ojos azules. Él sonrió.

-Yo creo en ti.- dijo apretando mis hombros. Sentí que mi cara se volvía inevitablemente roja.

-aww… ¿alguien se sonrojó?-dijo Jack con una sonrisa. Eso me hizo sonrojarme más. Me solté de su agarre y le di la espalda.

-¡C-claro que no! No te hagas ilusiones, Frosty-dije arrastrando los pies sobre los cilindros. Me di cuenta de Jack estaba sonriendo detrás de mí y le oí reír.

-¿vas a ayudarme o no?- Grité molesto por su risita.

-Está bien, está bien, niña. No fue con intención.- Jack dijo es ultima parte apuntándome a mí. Me reí y luego los dos empezamos a buscar de nuevo.

**4 HORAS DESPUÉS**

Jack y yo caímos exhaustos. Esto nos tomaría toda la eternidad. Ya era de noche, así que Sandy tenía que ver los sueños de los niños, Norte volvió al Taller para ver cómo estaban los yetis y los elfos. Tooth se había quedado dormida y como ya era primavera Bunny se estaba preparando para la Pascua. Jack y yo somos los únicos que quedamos.

-¿Crees que deberíamos seguir mañana?-pregunté

-probablemente, esta es la primera vez que necesito dormir-dijo Jack estirándose. Empezamos a caminar hacia Tooth para despertarla y decirle que nos íbamos cuando un cilindro empezó a brillar tanto que casi nos dejó ciegos. Después que recuperamos la vista nos acercamos al cilindro.

-será mejor que no sean mis recuerdos-

-¡¿hemos pasado todo el día buscando y el solo decide brillar?! Qué tipo de- Jack se calló de repente ya me e pusé mi mano sobre su boca.

-ni se te ocurra decir una grosería o las mini haditas van a escuchar y te van a patear el culo- dije la última palabra lo más bajo posible para no tener problemas. Jack y yo camínanos hacia el contenedor y lo tome. En un lado del cilindro había la imagen de una chica de largo pelo rubio y unos grandes ojos verde, ¿se supone que esa soy yo?

-¿cómo se abre esta cosa?

-Baby Tooth me enseño como se abre, solo tócalo, aquí-dijo Jack tocando el cilindro y luego este se abrió.

Una luz brillante salió y vi a una chica rubia y de ojos verdes. Estaba tan nerviosa.

Estaba a punto de ver mis recuerdos.

* * *

Oh dioses del olimpo, han pasado tantas cosas! Tantos nuevos fandoms! me quiero disculpar por la tardanza pero pensé que nadie leia esto y se me fueron las ganas de seguir (además todo el show de tener que traspasar mi info a otro notebook…) en fin, que paso? Se preguntaran. Leí un fic que me hizo llorar no de los guardianes si no de EL REINO SECRETO y decidi traducirlo, y luego recordé "ooh espera tienes otra historia que seguir, pero nadie la lee" y fui a mi cuenta y vi los graficos de las personas que leían este fic y adivinen que… casi 30 personas por día! Para mi eso es mucho considerando que hace meses que no actualizo! En fin, tuve que dejar debate y ahora me cortaron mi semestre escolar debido a que estoy enferma (me desmayo de la nada) asi que por mi seguridad estoy en casa con muuuuuucho tiempo libre asi que…. Vayan preparándose para lo que viene

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que siguen este fic y que aun creen en mi.


End file.
